Mahou Shonen Mado Magica
by InfiniteAngelBeatri
Summary: If you could have any wish granted, no matter what the cost,you would take it right? Young Mado Kaname is about the learn about miracles, and the price of one. And who is the new transfer student, Homura Akemi, the one from his dreams? Gender switch but the storyline is the same. Now accepting cover art for this story.
1. Preview

Konichiwa Minna!:D *dodges a bullet from angry fans* I'm so sorry for not posting anything new for the past few months and there will be a new chapter of Poke Precure tomorrow I promise! But today I'm here to present a new (ish) version of the awesomest series ever Madoka Magica- Gender Switch version!:D *confetti rains down out of nowhere* for those of you who already know about Madoka, rebellion story included, you night see where I'm going with this. xD I'll start with chapter 1 being the 1st episode but everyone's genders switched. So Madoka will be Mado, Sayaka will be Sayo, Homura will... still be Homura until I can think of a good guy name for Homura and Mami will me Mamo. Not to be confused with Usagi's nickname for Mamoru from Sailor Moon Crystal. xD anyway if you all love the preview and want me to do the same with the Madoka movies too please leave any comments or reviews or questions about the story and I will answer asap!:) now on to the preview!:D

A boy with short pink hair is seen running through a black and white checkered maze. He stops at a sign that points to the exit. He then moves on gasping for air along the way until the end is finally in sight. He takes a deep breath to prepare for anything unexpected that might happen beyond the door and with some difficulty pushes it open. He gasps in shock as he finds he is standing on what looks like a tall tree. But what was really surprising was the ominous looking monster in front of him. A boy with black hair, somewhat longer than the pink haired boy, with a device of some sort attached to his right wrist came into view and he leans back before jumping towards the menacing monster in front of them. The monster fired balls of some sort at the boy. He dodged a majority of the attack, jumping out of the way before he made a shield of energy to block the remainder of the attack. The shield absorbed most of the damage before fading, the disapearance of the shield pushing the boy right through a tall building, rubble flying about as a result.

The pink-haired boys eyes widened in fear. "No!" " As I thought, Walpurgis Nacht was too much for him." The pinkete turned his head to the new voice. A white cat-like being with an oval mark on his back sat next to him. "But he still came anyway." "But this isn't right!" The boy shouted at the cat-like creature. "He can't do this! It's too much for him!" The black haired boy slowly opens his eyes on a branch on the same big tree from before. His eyes focusing on the boy and the cat-like creature in front of him. He yells something inaudible at them as the creature then continues to speak once more. "Its impossible for him, but you can change this destiny!" The pinketes widened at this. "Really? I can change it? I can really stop this tragedy?" His voice held a faint hint of hope. "Of course! So make a contract with me, and become a magical boy!" The boy ponders this for a moment. His eyes shone with determination and nodded. The world around him fading into total darkness.

The boy shoots up in shock and looks around him before sighing in relief. "It was just a dream..."

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica~*

Aaand that's the preview! If there's at least 3 or more reviews or comments about this the first chapter covering Episode 1 will be out tomorrow! What do you think so far? Like it or hate it? Either way any comments are appreciated to help me improve my writing skills! And if you guys love it I'd love to more since I love Madoka Magica and I've been thinking about doing a Male version of the show for a while hence this preview!:)

Kurai: please... do it for me. She's too much when she's bored.

Me: don't make me sick these magical arrows at you! *summons Madokas magic arrows and points an arrow at Kurai*

Kurai:*sweatsdrops* I see you're still as violent as ever...

Me:don't judge meh!D:

Kurai: *rolls her eyes* anyway me and this doofus here have got planning to do for Poke Precure. So see ya then. *transforms into Cure Arceus and walks off dragging Infin right behind her*


	2. Episode 1:I First Met Him In A Dream

Me:Hi everyone! I got a little impatient and decided to post Chapter 1 that covers Episode 1 today! Now then Mado, if you don't mind.. *turns to Mado* could you read the disclaimers for our awesome fans?

Mado: R-right! *fumbles around for the disclaimer paper* U-um... Infin does not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica at all! It belongs to Gen Urubuchi, Aniplex, and Studio SHAFT. Because if she did own it Episode 3 and Rebellion would've ended very differently. *turns to Infin, confused* What about Episode 3?

Me:Nothing! It's not like anyone gets aHEAD of themselves or anything like that!

Mado:*sweatdrops* right...

Me: aanyway! On to the show!

*Madoka Magica Opening theme: Connect by ClariS plays*

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 1: I First Met Him In A Dream...Or Something~*

-Mado's POV-

I yawn loudly and rub the sleep out of my eyes and I head downstairs to find dad. I head in the living room and found dad in the garden, clipping the tamatos that grew there. "Morning dad!" I call out. "Morning Mado!" He smiled at me. "Where's mom?" I asked Dad. "Tatsuyas waking her up. He might need some help though." "I'll help!" I call back as I walk to Mom's room to wake her up. I hear Tatsuya yelling "Wake up! Waaake up!" and I open the door, throwing open the curtains and pulling the blanket off of Mom as I say "Rise and Shine!" She rolls around on the bed, covering her eyes before she blinks and sits up, looking around the room. Mom and I brush our teeth in the bathroom getting ready for the day. I am undecided on something. "I wonder what ribbons I should wear?" Mom turns and points at the red ribbons in my hand. "That one." I look at the ones she pointed at. "These aren't too flashy?" I ask her. "They're just right. Now you're going to be popular too!" "Mom! Don't tease me like that!" I huff in embarassment. "Really though!"

We have our usual breakfast and Mom headed off to work as she kissed us goodbye. "Mado, you need to get going too." I grab my school bag and a piece of toast in my mouth as I walked out the front door. "I'm off!" I called out, waving goodbye to Dad and Tatsuya as I run off to school. I finished eating the toast with a smile on my face as i continued on my way to school. Ahead of me there are two boys standing there. The boy on the right had short blue hair and matching blue eyes. And the boy of the left had long green hair and matching colored eyes as well. They turn to face me as I run up to them. "Sayo-kun! Hito-kun! I'm sorry!" I called out. "Oh, there his is! You're late Mado!" The blue-haired boy, Sayo Miki, my best friend said in a teasing tone. He looked up and noticed something before looking back at me. "Oh, did you change your ribbons?" He asked. The ribbons were tied behind my head in a straight ponytail and barely reached the back of my neck. "They're not too flashy?" I asked,worried that Sayo-kun thought they looked bad on me. "I think they look great!" Hito-kun said and Sayo-kun gave me an evil grin as he grabbed a hold of my waist. "Oh I see! You're changing you're image so you can become popular? Why you little...! I tried to escape from his grip, but his grip was too strong. I'm gonna make someone like you my husband!" He declared. I looked at him in shock at his words. "What?"

Hito-kun coughed slightly, bringing us back to reality. "You two, class is about to start!" "Shoot!" Sayo-kun yelled as we made a sprint through the school gates and into our classroom. "Everyone, I have something important to tell you. So please pay attention." Sensei began. "You there!" He pointed at a student in the front row. "Y-yes?" He asked, startled. "How do you like your eggs? Scambled or Sunny-side up?" "Um.. you can cook them either way can't you?" He asked. "That's right! You can cook them either way. So girls shouldn't judge a man for how he cooks his eggs! So girls, don't judge a man just because of how he cooks his eggs and boys, dont date a girl who judges you because of how you cook eggs!" We all giggled nervously as we figured out what happened. Sayo-kun leaned over and whispered. "It didn't work out with this guy either..." "Looks like it." I agreed. "Now that that's out of the way, we have a new transfer student is joining the class!" His demeanor changed immediatly, and we can't help but wonder why he didn't introduce the student first. "Akemi-kun, please come in." "Yes." The boy said as he walked into the classroom. He had medium length jet-black hair and the purest purple eyes I'd ever seen! "Please treat him well." Sensei said. My eyes widened in shock. 'He's the one from my dream!' "Whoa, he's handsome." Sayo said as he turns his gaze to look at..me?! I flinch under his gaze.

Sayo-kun turns and whispered to me. "Hey, don't you think he was staring at you a lot?" "H-He was?" Next thing I knew it was homeroom. A lot of the students were gathering at the new students desk asking all sorts of questions. "Where did you go to school?" "Catholic school." "Are you in any clubs?" "Your hair is so pretty." He stands up from his seat. "Please excuse me. I don't feel so well. Could you let me go to the infirmary?" He asked with his head in his hand. "Are you alright? I'll take you there!" "No. I'll ask the person in charge. Kaname-kun" He walked over to me. "You're the nurses aid, correct? Could you lead me to the infirmary?" He asked. Me and the new transfer student walk down the hall to the infirmary and I couldn't help but wonder, how did he know I was the nurses aid for the class? "This way, right?" He asks, pointing ahead of me, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Y-yeah. Um... Akemi-kun?" "You can call me Homura" He said.

I had the strangest feeling come over me in that moment. "Homura-kun.. have we met somewhere before?" The words came out before I even realized. His eyes widened in shock. 'What should I do? I asked something unnecessary!' "What am I saying? There's no way that's possible, right?" I tried to correct myself. He sharply turns around and looks at me straight in the eyes. "Kaname Mado. Do you feel that you're family and friends are precious to you?" "Huh? Well.. of couse I do! My friends.. my family, I love them all!" I said in determination. "I see. Then you should never change. Otherwise you will lose everything that is precious to you." He turned and walked into the nurses office, leaving me to ponder Homura-kuns words. "Homura...kun?"

Me, Sayo, and Hito-kun ate lunch at our usual spot. I couldn't get Homura-kuns words out of my head. Sayo-kun noticed and asks me about it. "What's up Mado? Youve been acting like this ever since the new transfer student came along." I wonder if I should tell him about my dream. He looks at me with a concernes look and I give in. "Promise not to laugh?" I ask. "Promise." Sayo-kun nodded. I begin to retell what happened in my dream. When I finish explaining Sayo-kun is laughing is head off and Hito-kun sighs. "I shouldn't have told you.." I sighed in defeat. "Sayo-kun you're laughing too much." "Sorry, sorry. It's just too funny! Not only is he academically and athletically talented, but you've met him in a dream before? And he even seems to know you! It's like you two were bound together in a past life or something. This is the mystery of the universe!" Sayo-kun teases. "Geez Sayo-kun, don't tease me like that!" I blush in embarrasment. Hito-kun looks at his watch and gets up to leave. "Ah. Sorry. I have to excuse myself now." "What is it this time? Piano? Japanese dance? Tea ceremony? Every days busy for you isn't it? Sayo-kun wondered.

We waved goodbye to Hito-kun and Sayo-kun turned to me. "You want to go buy a cd on the way?" "As usual huh? Sure!" I nodded and we headed off to the store.

-at an unknown location-

A white, cat like creature is running away from something, or someone. Beams of some sort are being fired at it as it dodged and tries to get away. But the attacker wasn't letting up on the assault and the chase continued.

-Normal POV-

Mado and Sayo are listening to music with the headphones in the CD Store. Mado humming along to a certain theme song when he hears a voice. 'Help me Mado!" His eyes widened as he removed the headphones and looked around for the source of the voice. 'Please, help me!' The voice spoke again. "Who..?" Mado asked himself as he walked out the store in search of the voice calling for help. Sayo noticed him leaving and wonders where he's off to. Mado is walking down a corridor as the voice seems to be easier to hear. 'Help me..' it spoke again. "Where are you?" Mado asked. A hatch above him opened up and a white, cat like creature fell out from the hatch in front of him. 'Ugh...' it spoke, moaning in pain as it struggled to stand only to fall back down. "You're hurt! What happened?" He asked as he bent down and held the creature in his arms.

The sounds of chains rattling echoed in the empty corridor. Mado looked up in surprise at the sound to find the new transfer student from before in front of him. But he looked different somehow. His attire was not that of their school uniform but something else entirely. "Get away from him." He spoke, breaking the silence between them. "Homura-kun?" Mado asked in shock. "Hand him over." Homura demanded. "Did you do this? Why would you do something like this?" Mado questioned the boy. "That is none of your business, Kaname Mado." Homura walks closer to the pink-haired boy. "I do not wish to hurt you. But if you will not move, I have no choice.." Suddenly smoke fills the air between them, blinding Homura. "Mado come on!" Sayo stood holding a fire extinguisher, he used the extinguisher to help Mado escape. He grabs his hand and they run in a different direction away from the black-haired boy.

"Geez! What's with him?" Sayo fumed with rage. "Attacking random people in some sort of cosplay?" He looks at the creature Mado in his hands before Sayo's arrival. "So...um.. what is that thing?" He points with his free hand at the creature. "I don't know. But he was hurt, I had to help him!" They stopped in an open-spaced area and looked around. The area began to distort and change around them. Strange creatures that resembled cotton balls with mustaches appeared and began to surround them. "What is this? Are we dreaming?" Sayo asked, alarmed at the sudden turn of events happening around them. The creatures then made a move to attack. But right then something hit the creature dead-on causing it to disappear. "My, that was a close call wasn't it?" The boys turned around towards the new voice to see a boy with short blonde hair holding a yellow glowing gem walking towards them. "But you're safe now." He smile reassuringly. "Uhm.." the blonde haired boy began to speak before Sayo could say anything more. "But before intoductions..." The boy threw the gem into the air and began to dance for a moment before catching the gem, holding it with both hands in front of him. "Let me wrap this up first, okay?"

A bright yellow light began to surround him, the boys covering their eyes at the brightness. When the light finally dimmed down the boy then stood on a lamp post from the change in scenery but the boys outfit had changed. He now wore grey pants with thin white stripes with a yellow hankercief that had a line of brown on the bottom. He wore a tuxedo-like vest that was also brown and had yellow belt buttons and wore a white long sleeved sleeved shirt that had a collar with a yellow on the collar. Finally he wore white long sleeves armless with brown fingerless gloves and tall brown boots with a yellow line in the middle and yellow for the heels as well.

He jumped from the lampost and with a sift movement of his hand, guns as far as the eye could see that had yellow diamonds in the center began to from and surround him. The guns then began to fire yellow balls of energy at all the cotton-mustached creatures as the boy descended, smoke rising as a result of the attack. The scenery then began to warp and change back to normal as the boy gracefully landed back on the ground. The boys wide eyed in awe at the sight they had just witnessed. "Now then.. the one you're holding there happens to be a friend of mine. You must have saved him. I can't thank you enough!" The boy smiled in gratitude. "Um..." Mado began. "I heard his voice! It was like he was talking in my head somehow!" Mado explained. The blonde haired boy looked at him and then at the creature. "I see..." He then bent down and proceeded to use some sort of healing to cure the cat-like creature. It slowly opened its eyes and looked at the blonde-haired boy. "Thanks Mamo! You saved me!" It thanked the boy. "It wasn't me. I only showed up after this young boy here heard you call out to him and saved you." The boy gestured toward Mado. "You're right. Thank you Mado Kaname, Sayo Miki." Both boys eyes widened at tbis. "How do you know our names?" Sayo asked it, wondering how the creature they just met even knew their names in the first place.

"That's right! I haven't introduce myself yet! My name is Tomoe Mamo. And I'm a student at Mitakihara, just like you." As he spoke his outfit changed into the same one he wore when he first appeared, the same school uniform as Mado and Sayo. "And this is Kyubey." Mamo introduced the white, cat-like creature. "Kyubey, they mentioned that Mado heard you calling out to him. Could they be...?" Mamo asked in wonder. "That's right!" He turned towards the blue and pink-haired boys. "Mado,Sayo. I have a request to ask the two of you." "Of me?" Mado asked. "And me, too?" Sayo added, confused as well. "Well.. I want you to make a contract with me..." He then turned around and smiled.

"And become magical boys!"

Me:and done! *pants for air* halfway while I was typing this my phone decided to just quit out of this and I had to type it all over again. *sobs*

Mamo: *pats Infin on the shoulder* there, there. It's okay now. *Mamo realizes something and looks around* Oh, where is Miss Kurai, Infin-san?

Me: *looks around too* I have no idea... *Kurai, transformed as Cure Arceus, teleports behind me and knocks me out with an energy blast*

Kurai: hah! That's payback for the pie Hosho-chan threw at me while you were gone!

Mamo: *sweatdrops* Kurai-san, did you have to go so far for that?

Kurai: I guess not. But what's done is done! *Kurai shrugs* So in her place go ahead and review if you liked the chapter and of there's more than 1 review, and yes she is that desperate, then the next chapter covering Episode 2 will be out tomorrow! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some plans for Infin here so see ya'! *Kurai telepots with Infin behind her leaving Mamo to sigh and drink some tea in peace*

Note: design of Mamos magical boy outfit all credit goes to the atrust of this image here mechubear deviantart art/ Male- Mami- 366147665 (without the spaces) they did such an awesome job!:) and thanks for your support!


	3. Episode 2:That Would Be Wonderful!

Me:Hi everyone! I'm here today to present you with a new chapter of Mado Magica!:D *confetti magically appears* and thanks so much to xXxCrimsonxMoonxXx for the awesome review!:D And here to read the disclaimers this time is our every own Mamo! *turns to Mamo*

Mamo: Thank you Miss Infin. *smiles* Now then, Infin does not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica in any way. It belongs to Gen Urubuchi and Studio SHAFT, so please support the show. *Me and Mado clap for him*

Me: Thank you Mamo! Now on to the show!:)

And a small quick note! Italics will be used for flashbacks and recaps. 'This' will be used for when they communicate through Kyubey. That is all. xD

-Recap of Episode 1-

 _"I'm Mamo Tomoe. I'm a ninth grader at Mitakihara Middle School. And..." Mamo picked up Kyubey as he jumped into his arms. "Once I made a contract with Kyubey, I became a magical boy."_

-End of the Recap-

-Mado's POV-

I woke up and looked around my room. I sighed. "I had another wierd dream again, huh?" "Good Morning Mado!" I tured my head around and saw Kyubey sitting on the shelf. It wasn't a dream after all, I just realized. "Ah! Hehe..."

*~Madoka Magica Opening Song:Connect plays~*

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 2:That Would Be Wonderful...~*

My day started out like usual with me and Mom getting ready for the day. "You came home late last night didn't you?" Mom asked me. That's right! I was at Mamo-kun's house with Sayo-kun! "Yeah... an upperclassman of mine invited me over to his house." I replied. It wasn't a lie..I was at an upperclassmans house, just not what you would think Id be there for. "Well, it's not like you have a curfew or anything, but at least contact us next time okay?" Mom said. "Sorry Mom." I said as I started walking out of the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder to see Kyubey relaxing in a bowl full of hot water. 'So other people can't see him..' I thought to myself, my mind wandering back to the events of the night before. "Hey mom.." "Hmm?" "If you could have any wish granted, what would you do?" I wondered. Mom looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "Huh? A wish?"

-Flashback-

-Normal POV-

 _"Here we are" Mamo said as he, Mado, and Sayo entered through the door of his appartment. Sayo looked around in wonder. "Wow. Cool appartment!" " I live alone, so make yourselves at home. As far as refreshments go, I don't have much." Mamo said as he set down a plate with cups of tea for the three of them on a triangular table with Mado and Sayo sitting on opposite sides of each other. "Wow Mami! This is delicious!" Mado said in delight. "Super delicious!" Sayo agreed. "Thank you! Since Kyubey chose the two of you that means you are now involved in this." Mamo said, his tone changed to being very serious in an instant. "Like it or not. So it would be good if we had a talk." "Go ahead! Ask us anything you want!" Sayo said. "Sayo-kun! Youve got it all wrong!" Mado tried to explain as Mamo set down the same gem from earlier that evening. It had a glowing yellow gem with hints of orange inside with a gold casing around it. Mado noticed the gem as well as Sayo. "How pretty!" Mado exclaimed. "It's called a Soul Gem. When Kyubey chooses a boy, it's created when he makes a contract with him. It's the source of our magic and proof that we're magical boys." Mamo explained to the two boys._

 _"What's this contract?" Sayo asked the blonde student. Kyubey jumped onto the table. "I can grant you any wish, any wish you desire!" Kyubey told the boys. "For reals?!" Sayo said in shock, Mado in the same state as well. "Anything at all?" Mado asked Kyubey. "Anything at all. I can grant even the most impossible of miracles!" Kyubey said with what sounded like pride. "Oh! We could wish for treasure! Or eternal youth! Or a 108-course banquet!" Sayo started getting ahead of himself with all the possibilities. "Maybe that last ones a bit much.."Mado said, laughing a little at his reaction. "In exchange for that wish, your Soul Gem is created. But if you have a Soul Gem, it would be your duty to fight Witches." "Witches? What is a Witch anyway? Are they different from Magical Boys?" Sayo questioned Kyubey. "If magical boys are to be be born from wishes, then Witches are born from curses. Magical Boys bring home to the world. Witches bring despair. And since they are invisible to humans, then that makes them all the more inisidious. Anger, mistrust, rage and hatred... They sow the seeds of disaster all around the world." Kyubey explained to the bluenette._

 _Mamo then chose to continue to speak once again. "Suicides that can't be explained and murders without a motive, a witch's kiss is most likely the cause of such things. It festers within a person, and it grows and grows until it consumes them." Sayo looked at Mamo with a worried expression. "If there're things like that out there, then how come no one knows about them?" Sayo asked. "A Witch is careful about not letting human's see them. They hide deep within the labyrinths they create. You know that maze-like place you were in today? That was a labyrinth." Mami looked at the two boys. "Actually, the both of you were in a lot of danger. If a human ever wanders into one they seldom make it out alive." Mado felt a hint of sadness as he realized the truth behind that statement. "Is that what you do? You fight these horrible creatures Mami?" Mamo nodded. "Yes, I risk my life. That's why the two of you should think carefully before you decide. Kyubey chose you and offered a rare chance. It's true he'll grant whatever wish you can think of but remember, death is part of that deal." Mami said sternly. "Oh, now I'm stressed!" Sayo sighed. Mamo chuckled at this. "I know its a tough decision. But maybe if you went on a few witch hunts with me, it'll help you decide." Mado and Sayo both answered with a "Huh?"_

 _"See for you selves what it's like to fight a witch. Think about the offer for a little longer. Think long and hard. Ask yourselves, is this something you want so badly that it's worth risking your life for?" Mamo said, deadly serious._

-Back to the present!-

-Mado's POV-

"Good Morning!" I called out to Sayo and Hito-kun on the way to school. "Oh, good morning!" Hito-kun replied. "Hey! Ugh..." Sayo-kun flinched when he saw Kyubey sitting on my shoulder. "Good Morning Sayo!" Kyubey greeted him as well. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed Sayo-kuns reaction. "You look ill. Is something the matter?" Hito-kun asked worriedly. 'Looks like we're the only ones who can see him' Sayo-kun thought. 'I guess so.' I agreed with Sayo-kun. Hito-kun looked genuinely confused. "What are you..?" Before he could finish the thought Sayo-kun cut in. "Ah, it's nothing! Let's go!" Sayo-kun said. 'We can communicate like this, just by thinking to each other!' I explained to Sayo-kun with a smile. 'Huh? You mean we already have magical powers? For reals?' Sayo-kun thought happily. 'No,not yet.' Kyubey decided to join in the telepathic conversatoion. 'I'm letting you communicate your thoughts through me. Buts it's a pretty handy trick, huh?' 'It feels sort of wierd.' Sayo-kun admitted. "Excuse me." Hito-kun decided to speak up. 'What going on between you? Why do you keep staring at each other?" He got the wrong idea! I realized. "Huh?...oh...it's just...um..." I couldn't even think of a good explanation for all this. "I can't believe it! Just by looking at each other, you know what the othera thinking? Oh, for two people to become that intimate after one night, what did you do after I left yesterday?" Hito-kun asked.

"I can't believe he's going there.." Sayo-kun sighed. "Well, actually... a lot of things happened but..." "That's enough! You can't be serious! Guys can't love guys!" Hito-kun turned around and ran off to school yelling once more "Guys can't love guys!" before he faded from our sight. Sayo-kun noticed something. "Hey wait! You forgot your bag" Sayo-kun tried yelling to Hito-kun but he was already gone. We arrived in the classroom and sat down at our desks " What's wrong with him?" I asked Sayo-kun. "Hm?" "He's acting just like you today." I pointed out. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"Sayo-kun asked in annoyance before changing his expression to one of concern. 'Are you sure this is okay? I mean tagging along to school and everything.' Sayo-kun asked Kyubey. "Why not?' Kyubey wondered. 'That psycho guy who was trying to kill you yesteday just transferred to our class!' Sayo-kun reminded him. 'You're sort of risking your life here.' Sayo-kun brought up a good point. Homura-kun did try to kill him before, so I'm worried he'll try and do it again.

'Actually, I think the school is the safest place for me. Besides, Mamo is here!' Kyubey replied. 'Mamo's a ninth grader. He's way on the other side of school." I added. 'Don't worry, I can hear you all perfectly!' Mamo-kun reassured me. 'She's not that far, so my telepathy can still reach him.' Kyubey explained. 'Oh! Um.. good morning!' I greeted Mam-kun through Kyubey. 'Don't worry. I'll keep a close watch over you. Besides, he doesn't seem like the type who would attack you in public.' Mamo-kun assured us. 'If you say so...' He turned to see Homura-kun walk into the classroom as well. 'Speak of the devil...' he groaned in his mind. 'That guy, the new guy in class, is he the same as you? A magical boy?' Sayo-kun asked Mamo-kun. 'He is. There is no doubt about it. And he is a very powerful one, too.' Mamo-kun confirmed Sayo-kun theory. "Then he's a good guy. I mean if he fights Witches and stuff like you, right?" He paused as he realized something important. "But then, why would he do something like attack Mado?"

'It was me he was after.' Kyubey explained. 'Ithink he was trying to keep me from making a contract with a new magical boy.' Kyubey theorized. 'Yeah,but... if we're fighting the same enemy, wouldn't it be better if there were more of us?' Sayo asked. 'No, not necessarily.' Mamo denied it. 'In fact it's more common for magical boys to fight each other.' Mado looked at Mamo, confused. 'Really? How come?' He asked. 'When you defeat a witch, you acquire certain rewards. That's why, depending on the situation, magical boys will fight. And the winner gets the reward.' 'Okay, hold up.' Sayo stopped Mamos explanation. 'So the reason the wierd transfer student was staring at Mado yestersay was 'cause he knew Kyubey was trying to contact him?' 'Most likely, yes.' Mamo confirmed. Sayo turned to Mado and patted him on the shoulder and smiled. 'Don't worry Mado. If he tries anything funny I'll punch his lights out!' Sayo said confidently. 'And we've got Mamo with us too!' Sayo added. 'That's right. I'm here. Regardless of Sayo and his punches' Mamo chucked through their telepathic link. 'What do you mean regardless?' Sayo asked in annoyed tone.

-Later at lunch on the school rooftop-

-Mado's POV-

"Here." I said as I handed Sayo-kun a sandwhich. Kyubry sat between me and Sayo-kun on the bench kn the school rooftop. His expression turned serious as he spoke. "Hey Mado, you have any luck trying to figure out what you're gonna wish for?" I shook my head in the negative. "Uh-uh. How about you?" I asked him. Maybe he was able to find something he wanted to wish for. "I dont have a clue. I'm totally stumped. I've thought about it so much, my brain is starting to hurt!" I chucked at that. That sounded so much like Sayo-kun. "I mean there's a bunch of stuff I wanna have or do, but..." He paused "Maybe it's the risk your life part, maybe that's holding me back. Well, nothing I want's worth that much, that's for sure. I couldn't help but agree with him on that. There was a lot of things I could want, but nothing I want that badly to risk my life fighting Witches for. "It's not fair is it?" I get to have a wish but you know, there's a lot of people out there who deserve it more." Sayo-kun said solemnly. "Sayo-kun..." Sayo-kun turned his head and glared. I turned to see what caught his attention and Homura-kun was walking towards us. "Back for more huh?" Sayo-kun glared at him. "No. I haven't come here to fight." Homura-kun looks down at Kyubey. "I wanted to kill it before it came in contact with Mado Kaname. But it's too late for that now."

His gaze went to me this time. "Well, now what? Are you going to become a magical boy?" He asked me. Words just seemed to constantly fail me today as I struggled for an answer. "I'm..Um.." Sayo-kun stepped in and answered instead. "Yeah,right. Like its any of your business." Homura-kun simply glanced at Sayo-kun before returning his gaze to me. "I warned you. Remember?" Oh! His words he spoke to me when he first arrived here! "Yes." I nodded. "Very well then. I hope my warnings aren't in vain. Goodbye." He turned his back to us and was headed to the door. "U-Um Homura-kun! What did you wish for when you became a magical boy?" I asked him, curiosity won in my thoughts. He stopped for a brief second before leaving out the door and back in the school building. After class me,Sayo and Hito-kun were ready to go our separate ways. We had a meeting with Mamo-kun right after school today so we needed to get going. Sayo-kun seemed to read my thoughts and he turned to Hito-kun. "Hito! Hey, sorry, but we've got a couple errands to run so.." "Oh? Something private?" Hito-kun asked. I think he's starting to get the wrong idea again. "Well,um..." I started to explain. "I'm jealous. I guess it's true what they say. Twos a company, and three's a crowd!" Hito-kun ran out of the classroom. "Youve got it all wrong again!" Sayo-kun tried to call out to him but he was gone once again. "Sir Akemi, we're going to go have some cofee, would you like to come with us?" A student offered to Homura-kun. "Not today. I've got some stuff to do. I'm sorry." "Aaaw!" The student sighed.

We were sitting at a table in the school cafeteria with Mamo-kun to discuss the witch hunts. "Well, time to start lesson one of the Magical Boy experience!" Mamo-kun began with a grin. " That's what I'd like to call it anyway. I hope you're ready." "I don't know if it'll back a difference, but..." Sayo-kun fished for something out of his backpack before pulling it out. "I brought this!" He pulled out a baseball bat from the bag. "It's better than nothing right?" He grinned. "Well, let's say I'm glad you're going into it with that kind of spirit" Mamo-kun agreed. Sayo-kun turned to me. "What about you? What did you bring?" He asked me. I fished for me item out of my bag and pulled it out, setting it on the table. "Nothing. Just this." "Ooh." Sayo-kun said. "I thought it would be good to have some costume ideas just in case." I open my school notebook showing them the magical boy designs I drew inside. Mamo and Sayo-kun both looked at it for a moment before Sayo-kun started laughing out loud and Mamo-kun trying to hold back his own laughter but only giggles came out. "Well, you certainly have the right spirit " Mamo-kun assured me. "That's so awesome! I can't top that!" Sayo-kun laughed some more. I held my head down, blushing in embarrassment.

-Later that afternoon-

-Normal POV-

Mamo held out his Soul Gem in his hands. It had begun to glow in flashes of faint yellow light. Mado and Sayo looked at the gem in wonder. "It senses the magical residue of the witch from yesterday." He dxplained. " When we hunt, we have to scout the city by foot. Once your Soul Gem picks up a trail, follow it until you find the witch." Mamo explained as they walked around the city. "Really? That's it, huh?" Sayo asked as he looked at the gem once more. "What now? Your gems not going any brighter." He pointed out. "That's because it's been a whole day since the witch escaped. The trail has almost vanished." "Then if you'd gone after it right away last night..." Mado began. "I might have been able to finish it off. But I would've had to leave the two of you alone and i didnt want to risk it." Mamo finished his explanation. Mado realized what he meant by that and offered an apology. "I'm sorry." Mado said sadly. "It's fine." Mamo said with a smile. "Yep! You're a real ally of justice Mamo! Not like that psycho!" Sayo said in anger, clearly he didn't like the new transfer student at all since his violent actions towards them the day before. 'I wonder.. is he really a bad person?' Mado wondered to himself, thinking back to his warning and concern for him. The gang continued their search for the witch, following the the trail Mamos Soul Gem was picking up. "Hey, Mamo. When you're tracking a Witch, do you look any place special for them?" Sayo asked the blonde."Sometimes you'll find traces of witches' auras about fatal car crashes. So I check streets with heavy traffic. Then the Red Light District, where fights usually break out. Also I check places people go to commit suicide. Then I check the hospitals, the worst place for a witch to hide." Mamo said, his eyes holding a hint of sadness in them. "It's unbearable to see them draining the lore force from a helpless person, who's already weak from illness." As Mamo finished his explanation he stopped at an abandoned building. The two boys behind him stopping as well.

Mamo looked down at his gem. "It's picked up some powerful magic. It's close. There's no doubt about it, it's here!" Sayo noticed something on top of the building and pointed upwards. "Look up there!" Up on the top of the building was a woman, but something was right about her. Mamo looked at his neck and saw a strange mark. "A Witches kiss. I knew it." Mamo said as the woman then jumped off the buildingx falling towards her death. Mamo quickly transformed and caught the woman with his yellow ribbons made from his magic. He gently set the woman down on the couch and dispelled the ribbons. "Is she dead?" Mamo asked with fear. " She's fine. She just fainted is all. Now.." Mamo turned toward the abandoned building ahead of them. "Now let's go! You won't escape this time!" He said as they ran inside the building, a strange symbol appearing before them. Mamo went through the symbol into the Witches labyrinth with Mado and Sayo following right behind them into the dearly maze.

-Inside the Labyrinth-

Mamo touched the bat in Sayo's hands, transforming the bat. It now seems to glow with magic. "Whoa, look at that!" "Wow!" Mado and Sayo bothe said at the same time. "Its not much I know, but it should help fight off anything that tries to attack. Stay close to me, okay?" The boys made their way through the labyrinth, but not without some interference. Some mustache-butterfly hybrid familiars while Sayo was swinging his bat to fend them off. "Get back! Get back!" Sayo yelled. Mamo shot the familiar with her magic gun, the familiars vanishing instantly. "How about it? Are the two of you scared?" Mamo asked, teasing slightly. "Yeah, as if!" Sayo said as the trio continued their journey through the labyrinth, Mam fending off the familiars that tried to attack Mado and Sayo, landing gracefully and sent a small smile in Mado's direction. Im scared...Mado thought as a strange feeling came over him despite the fear he was feeling. But..."Keep going. We're almost at the center of the labyrinth." Kyubey informed them. Mamo stopped in front of a door, Mado and Sayo stopping as well. Mamo summoned some magic guns and fired them at the door, revealing the master of the labyrinth, the witch Gertrud.

~Magia by Kalafina plays in the background~

"Look. That is a witch." Mamo said pointing at the witch. "Eew. Gross!" Sayo in disgust. "Are you really going to fight that?" Mado asked in worry. "I'll be fine. I could never lose!" Mamo said as he set Sayo's bat on the ground, forming a barrier to protect the two boys. "Now stay back. Don't move." Mamo said as he jumped down gently, stomping his foot down on a little familiar getting the witchs' attention. Mamo lifted up his side skirt and two guns fell out. The witch threw a giant heart-shaped chair at Mamo, who dodged the attack. The Witch began sliding on the wall as Mamo lifted his hat and waving it horizontally in front of him, summoning a row of guns. He picked up a fired and fired it at the witch, throwing it away afterward and picking up another gun and doing the same. The Witch slide around the shots, dodging the attacks. Mamo looked down and saw the little familiars from before circling around his leg, becoming a vine and throwing him around the room. Mamo shot his guns at the witch, trying to set himself free but before he could free himself the witch threw him into the wall. Mamo groaned in pain as the witch hung him up in the air. Mado and Sayo grew very worried for their new friend. "Oh no!" Sayo yelled. "Mamo!" Mado yelled in fear. "I'm okay. I can afford to look uncool in front of my magical boy trainees!" Mado said as yellow magic thread rose out of the ground underneath the witch, wrapping tightly around it, trapping it. "It's time to wrap this up!" Mamo said as the pulled off his ribbon, breaking off the vine and turned the ribbon into a giant magical gun. "TIRO FINALE!" Mamo yelled, firing the gun. The blast hit the witch dad-on, successfully killing it. Mamo grafeully landed and pulled out a cup of tea, sipping it as the labyrinth disappeared and the scenery returned to normal around them.

"So you won?" Sayo asked. "Awesome!" Mado praised the magical boy. Mamo held up what looked like a pitch-black seed with silver casing around it. "This is a Grief Seed." Mamo began to explain. "It's a witch's egg." "An egg?" Sayo asked, confused. "Witches carry them sometimes. If you're lucky you'll find one after battle." Mado and Sayo looked at the seed with worried expressions. "Don't worry. When they're like that, they are perfectly safe. In fact, they're valuable because of what they do." Kyubey said. Mamo help up his Soul Gem in front of the boys. "The colour of my Soul Gem looks darker than it did last night, doesn't it?" Mami asked them. "It does" Sayo agreed. "But if I do this with the Grief Seed..." Mamo said as he held up the Grief Seed next to the gem, the blackness being drawn out of the gem and into the seed next to it. "See?" Mado and Sayo looked at the new clean gem in amazement. "Wow! It cleared right up." Sayo said in wonder. "Uh-huh" Mado nodded. "And the magic I used during the fight has been restored. Remember the rewards I talked about? This is it." Mamo then tossed the Grief Seed to the dark alley ahead of them, Homura walking out with the discarded Grief Seed in his hand. "This should be good for at least one more use. Take it. I'm giving it to you, Homura Akemi." "Him again." Sayo growled. "Hmm.. maybe you're not the sharing with others type." Mamo pondered as Homura threw the Grief Seed back to Mamo. "It was your kill. So keep the reward for yourself." Homura said nonchalantly and walked away. "If that's what you want, so be it." Mamo said. "Seriously! He bugs the hell outta me!" Sayo yelled in annoyance. "But why can we be friends with each other?" Mado asked sadly, looking over where Homura once was. "He has to want to be friends right?" Mamo asked.

The boys went back to the front of the abondoned builong where the woman affected by the witchs curse was regaining conciousness. "Wha..huh? Where am i..?" Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, god! No..! I just.. I just...I jumped and but I don't know why.." "It's okay. You're safe now." Mamo assured the lady. "You were just having a nightmare is all." Mamo smiled. Mado and Sayo smiled as well at the sight. "Well, I guess that's it. Case closed, huh?" Sayo said. Mado nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

-Mado's POV-

-Its still really hard for my to figure out what I'd wish for. It's not something I can put my finger on so easily. But Mamo tries so hard to save people and he looks amazing doing it, too. I was at my desk in my room, drawing in my school notebook about to go to bed. If someone like me could do that, going around helping people who're in trouble. I smiled at my finished work. It was Me,Mamo, Sayo and Homura with me in a magical boy outfit. Well, I think that would be really wonderful!

-Episode 3 Preview-

Mamo: I just pretend to be cool. When I'm scared or hurt, there is no one I can talk to. All I can do is cry on my own. It's not fun... being a magical boy.

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 3:I'm Not Afraid Of Anything Anymlre!~*

Me: and that's wrap! Fair warning though, Episode 3 WILL have character death. Who I will not say but for those of you who've seen the show, you already know who it is. xD But let's not get AHEAD of ourselves!:D -shot for ironic foreshadowing pun- and thanks so much to xXxCrimsonxMoonxXx again for the review and I hope you and the rest of my readers love the new chapter. *bows*

Kurai: yeah now she can shut up about getting reviews for a while.

Me: *glares at Kurai* I still have these magic arrows you know. *Summons Madokas magic arrows.

Kurai: I'm so tIred of this s-stuff.

Me: and I'm still accepting cover art for Mado Magica so if anyone is interested please leave a review or a pm. Anyway until next time! Come on Kurai!

Kurai: guess I have no choice this time. *jumps on the nyan cat with Infin and they ride off into space.*


	4. Mado Magica Episode 3 Notice

Don't worry I'm not giving up on the story! xD but first of all thank you all so much for checking out the story and to all these awesome people for following and favoritism too!:Radioactive Secrets,lancewarren75,thelazybunny, andxXxCrimsonxMoonxXx! :) Episode 3 of the story will be up tomorrow if not later today but fair warning, there WILL be CHARACTER DEATH! And if the hint I left on Episode 1 didn't give it away then now you all know. xD I'm not saying who know but let's just say she got a little aHEAD of herself. xD -Shot for bad ironic pun-

Also if you have any questions about the story or suggestions or just want to talk about Madoka in general feel free to leave a review and I'll be sure to check it out! Again thank you for your support and see you next time!:D *bows and flies away on a nyan cat*


	5. Episode 3:I'm Not Afraid Of Anything

Me:Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in getting this episode out. I've been fairly busy with work and around the house but I'm back with a new chapter!:D And with me today is the lovely Homura!:D take it away Homura!

Homura: *clears throat* Infin does NOT own Madoka Magica in any way. It belongs to Gen Urubuchi, Studio SHAFT and Aniplex. Support the show by buying the dvds. Or dont. It's your loss. And so you are well informed there will be character death in this chapter. Who? Well you'll have to find out for yourself.

Me:thank you Homura! So... *looks at Homuras weapon* can I go back in time?:D

Homura: no.

Me: That was fast! Oh well. I'll have a chance soon enough. *grins* anyway on to the chapter!:D

-Sayo's POV-

I stood by Kyoe's hospital room just about to walk in and see her. I found the kind of cd she likes to help cheer her up. I just hope she likes it. I open the door and Kyoe greets me with a smile. "Hey there!" I smile back and walk in the room. Kyoe Kamijo goes to the same school as me and Mado, but she had a serious injury so he hasn't been able to go to school in a while. I pull out the CD from my shopping bag and handed it to Kyoe. "It's for you!" Kyoe took the CD and smiled. "Wow! Thanks for finding this for me! You're like an amazing expert at finding CDs!" I laughed at that. "Nah, I'm just lucky is all." She pulls out a cd play and plugs her earphones in. "This soloists interpretations are really awesome." She hands an earbud over to me." Here, want to check them out?" I stuttered "O-oh! Sure! If you don't mind." We both listened to the music the melody reminding me of Kyoe playing the violin and me in the audience, captured in the moment. Sobbing snaps me out of it. I turn my head to see.. Kyoe crying. 'Kyoe...'

*~Connect by ClariS plays~*

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 3:I'm Not Afraid Of Anything Anymore!~*

-Normal POV-

"Tiro Finale!" Mamo yelled, firing his gun and killing the monster in front of him, the lamp light-like labyrinth fading away around him. "Wow Mamo! You're so unbelievably cool!" Sayo praised, his trusty bat at his side as well as Mado. Mamo jumped down and changed back. "This isn't supposed to be fun." Mamo said in a strict tone. "What we're doing is very dangerous. Don't forget that, okay?" "Roger that!" Sayo said enthusiastically. Mado noticed something. "How come a Grief Seed didn't come out this time?" Mado asked. Kyubey decided to answer Mado's question. "It wasn't a Witch. It was a Familiar acting without its master. They don't carry Grief Seeds." "So that wasn't a Witch." "It's a shame to fight and not get anything from it." Sayo said. "We can't really let Familiars do what they want. If we did they'd eventually become the same as the Witch they split off from." Mado and Sayo took this new piece of information in. Mamo smiled. "Well shall we go?"

The boys were walking back home with Kyubey walking next to Mamo. "Have either of you decided what to wish for yet?" Mamo asked. Sayo shook his head in the negative. "Uh-uh. What about you Mado?" "Hmmm." Mado thought hard on it, but couldn't think of anything. Mamo smiled. "That doesn't surprise me. It's hard to think when you're under pressure." "Maybe it would help if you told us what you wished for!" Mado suggested. Mamo stopped, looking sad at the question. "I dont mean to be nosy!" Mado said, worried he hurt his feelings. "It's fine if you don't want to say." Mamo pondered it for a moment before deciding to tell them his wish. "For me, it was different." He thought back to that fateful day, the car crash that took his parents life and left him severly injured. That was when Kyubey jumped in front of him. Weak from the crash, he reached out to the crrature and made his wish. "I didnt have the luxury to think about it first." Mado and Sayo looked at Mamo with a sad expression. "It's not that I regret it." Mamo assured them. "I am alive after all. And I think the life that I have now is better than being dead. "But if you have the chance to think really hard about what you want, then you should take as much time as you need. That wasn't an option for me." Sayo thought for a moment before thinking of something.

"Um..hey, Mamo. Does the wish.. have to be for youself?" Sayo asked. Mamo turned around to look at Sayo. "Huh?" "Let's just say that, and this is just an example, okay?" Sayo started nervously. "Say there was someone who was having a way worse time than I was, would it be bad if I used my wish to help them out?" "Are you talking about Kyoe?" Kyubey questioned the Bluenette. "It's just an example!" Sayo snapped. "You can wish for whatever you want. There's no rule that says you have to be the one that benefits from it. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened." Kyubey explained. "Actually, that might not be the best idea. Mamo spoke up once more, catching Sayo's attention. "If you use your wish to grant someone elses, you need to be careful why you're doing it." Mamo said with a serious expression in his eyes.

"Are you really doing it for someone else's benefit? Or the opposite, you're doing it for that persons everlasting gratitude." "Mamo..." Mado said softly. "That's kinda harsh. I was just asking." Sayo said, hurt at Mamos response. Mamos eyes softened at his words. "I am sirry. But I had to say it now before it was too late. If you're not 100% sure why you're doing it, you'll definatley regret it later." Sayo relaxed. " I guess you're right. Maybe I was being a little naive there. Sorry." "That's okay. It's a hard decision to make, isn't it? It's not something you need to rush into." "As far as I'm concered, the sooner you decide, the better." Kyubey said. Mamo smirked. "Oh please haven't you heard? Boys don't like pushy cats." The boys all laughed as the headed back home together.

-At Mado's House-

-Mado's POV-

I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed, Kyubey laying on the dresser next to me. I let out a sigh. "Deciding what to wish for is harder than I thought." I said. Something that's worth living with a destiny of fighting Witches isnt something I can decide right away after all. "Even though I really want you to, I cant rush you." Kyubey said, slightly disappointed. "Suggesting a wish is also against the rules." I thought back to Mamo-kun, risking his life to save others. He couldn't help but admire him for that and wanting to be just like him. "Would wishing to be a magical boy be such a bad thing?" I asked Kyubey. "Mado, are you just looking to become powerful?" Kyubey asked. "No, I don't really care about that!" I laughed and thought about it for a moment. "Maybe a little." I admitted. "I mean, I'm not very smart, I don't have any talents. But if I could become a person who's as wonderful and as cool as Mamo-kun js, then that's something I know for sure will make me happy." There was a moment of silence before Kyubey spoke again. "If you became a magical boy, there's no doubt you'd be much more powerful than Mamo." I couldn't believe what I just heard for a second. "Huh?" Was all I could get out.

"It's true!" Kyubey confirmed his earlier statement. "Although a lot of it depends on the kind of wish you make. Let me put it this way, I can't even begin to imagine how big the Soul Gem youd create would be. I've never met a boy with the enormous potential you have!" I still couldn't believe I had that much potential. How could someone like me have that much talent? "Oh come on!" I said jokingly. "You can't be serious. You're joking, right?" "No." He flat out denied it. I heard a voice grumbling, almost drunkedly, downstairs somewhere. "Mado? Are you awake?" Dad called out. "Uh-huh." I replied as I walked down the stairs. I saw down bent down next to Mom, who wasn't looking well. "Oh no, not again." sighed. "Come on mom."

I helped Dad put Mom to bed and out the bed sheets over her as she was mumbling in her sleep. "Stupid bald old coot! If he wants a drink so badly, he can damn well pour it himself, damn it!" I cracked the door behind me as I walked out and met Dad in the kitchen. "Thanks a lot. Do you want to have some hot chocolate with me?" Dad asked. "Sure!" He poured a cup for himself and me. I took a sip and set the cup down on the table. "Have you ever wondered why Mom likes to work so much?" I asked him. "I mean, it wasn't really her dream to work for that company. Or was it?" "Hmmm..." He thought for a moment. "Its not so much about her liking to work. She just likes trying her best." "Huh?" I was confused at Dads reply. "Sure the hours are long, and she's under a lot of stress a lot of the time, but she loves the challenge she gets go overcome it. To her, nothing beats that feeling of satisfaction." He finished. "Hmm." I was starting to understand what Dad meant now. "You see, working at that company might not have necessarily been her dream, but the way your Mom's living her life is actually kind of perfect for her. A person can achieve their dream in that way too you know."

"You mean the way she lives her life was her dream?" I asked. "I bet there's people out there who say it's not that big of a deal, but you know what? That's the thing I really love about your mom. I respect the way she lives her life. I think she's amazing." "Mm-hmm." I nod, smiling.

-Normal POV-

Mamo was standing next to a large fountain, wind blowing in his hair. He heard footsteps and turned his head to see Homura walking down the steps next to him. "Don't you even care?" Homura asked. "You do realize you're leading innocent people into danger, don't you?" Mami fully turns around to glare at Homura. "What are you talking about? Kyubey chose them. They're a part of this now." If looks could kill, the glares the two boys were sending each other would have killed them both. "You're steering them into becoming magical boys." Homura stated matter-of-factly. "And I guess you dont like that." "No. Especially since Mado Kaname is involved." Mamo smirked at the black-haired boy.

"So you noticed it too, her incredible potential." Homuras face grew even more serious than before. "I won't allow it. He cant become like us." "Afraid of someone stronger than you coming along to challenge you?" Mamo taunted. "That kind of thinkings along for losers." Homura only sent a chilling glare towards Mamo. "I dont want to fight, but you leave me no choice." He pushed back his black hair behind him. "Then just make sure you and I never see each other again. We're through talking after tonight." Mamo turned around and began to walk away. "Next time we meet, you can bet we'll have it out."

Once the blonde vanished from view, Homura threw his head up in the air, his expression pained.

-Sayo's POV-

I walked out of the hospital where Mado was waiting for me. I let out a sigh. "Hey. Sorry for the wait." I apologized. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" Mado asked worriedly. "I guess she didn't want any visitors today or something. And I came all this way! Talk about rude!" I sighed again. Well, no use getting bent out of shape about it now. As we were walking home from the hospital I noticed Mado at a stop out of the corner of my eye. "Hey, what are you looking at?" I said as I walked over to Mado. My eyes widened in shock as I saw what caught Mado's attention. Stuck there, glowing eerily in the wall, was a Grief Seed! Kyubey only confirmed what I knew in my heart was true as day. "It's a Grief Seed! It's about to hatch!" If my eyes could go any wider I think they'd fall out right about now. Kyoe was still in there! I couldn't let it hatch here! "Why is it here?" I asked Kyubey. "This is bad. We have to get out of here. A labyrinth is about to open up!" I turned to Mado. "Do you have Mamos number on you?" I could only hope he did. He was the only one able to fight those things. But he shook his head in the negative. This was bad. "What do we do?" I asked myself, trying to think of a solution, then it hit me. "I got it!" I said. "Go find Mamo and bring him here. I'll keep an eye on it!" "It's too dangerous!" Kyubey warned. "Besides, we still have some time before the egg hatches."

"But if the labyrinth opens up how will we know where the Grief Seed is? We'll lose track of it!" Mado seemed to see my point, but he didn't seem any less worried about me, if anything he looked more worried. "I can't let it hatch." I thought of Kyoe again. "Not here anyway." Kyubey walked over to stand by my legs. "Madoka, you go on ahead. I'll stay with Sayo." "Huh?" "If we're not here, Mamo can use telepathy to track my position. If the labyrinth opens, Sayo and I can track the Grief Seed inside. When Mamo gets here, I can guide him to the shortest route to us." I looked down at him appreciatively. "Thanks, Kyubey." I said. I looked back to Mado. "Okay! I'll go bring Mamo here as fast as I can!" He promised and he turned and ran back to find Mamo. Once he was out of site the Grief Seed let out a blinding light, swallowing me and Kyubey with it.

-In the Labyrinth-

The Grief Seed was being held in a cage, flashing periodically. I couldnt help but feel a bit of fear just from looking at it. "Are you scared Sayo?" Well, that was a no-brainer. "Yeah... of course." "All you have to do is make a wish. If you do, I can turn you into a magical boy here and now." Kyubey said. I knew I had the potential for it , but this is a big decision with lives on the line after all. "I know." I focus of the Grief Seed in front of me. "If things get bad, I just might. But this is an important decision for me. If I have a choice, I wanna make sure I'm doing the right thing."

-Mado's POV-

Me and Mamo-kun arrived back at the spot where the Grief Seed was, a faint black light that was at the spot where it was once showed that this was the spot. "There it is." Mamo-kun said as she showed his Soul Gem to the light, showing a symbol. Mamo-kun and I walked through the wall, entering the labyrinth. "What's happening, Kyubey?" He asked through Kyubey telepathy. "We're okay. The Grief Seed hasn't hached yet." Kyubey confirmed. "Sayo-kun, are you okay?" I asked through telepathy. "Of course! I'm so bored I'm gonna die from boredom over here!" I smiled in relief, glad to hear Sayo-kun's voice. "I wouldnt advise using large amounts of magic. You mkght disturb the egg. Yoi don't have to hurry. Just come as quietly as you can." Kyubey advised. Mamo-kun nodded. "Got it." "Thank goodneas we made it in time." I said to Mamo-kun. "I'm a little angry though. Sayo's taking a big risk." Mam-kun was really mad about Sayo-kun staying behind, after all. He sighed. "But in this case, it was a good call on his part." Mamo-kun praises the bluenette. "This way, we don't have to worry about the witch getting..." He paused and stopped walking. Why did he stop? The sound of footsteps behind us answered my question for me. "I thought I told you I don't want to see you again." Mamo-kun said, with a hint of anger in his eyes. What happened between them? And who? I turned around as well and saw Homura-kun! "Oh!"

"Like it or not, I'm hunting this pray." Homura-kun said, very much to the point. "You should leave immediately. "We're not going anywhere!" Mamo-kun snapped at him. "Kyubey and Sayo are waiting for us!" "Then I'll make sure they both get out safely." Homura countered. Does Homura-kun have an answer for everything? "Do you really think I trust you?" Mamo-kun asked, using magic with his ring to bind Homura-kun with some sort of ribbons with a bow and lock in the middle. "You..idiot!" Homura-kun said. "We don't have time for this!" What has Homura-kun so worried? A bad feeling began to grow in me at Homura-kun worried expression. "I dont want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice. Dont struggle. Theyll only get tighter." He turned his back to Homura-kun. "Be a good boy and I'll release you after we finish here. He promised. "Let's go Mado." All i could do was turn around and follow him. "No! Dont!" Homura-kun tried to move, but the ribbons grew tighter around him so he couldn't get away. He grunted in pain. "You don't understand! This witch is not like the others!" Now my worry grew even worse. How was it different than the others we faced until now? I looked back at him for a momment in worry before catching up to Mamo.

Then we began making our way through the maze. We hid behind a sign as some of the familiars went past us. We came out of our hiding spot and began walking through a bridge ahead of us. There was silence between us for a while. I thought this would be as good a time as any to tell him I finally decided on a wish. "Mamo-kun..I..um.." I murmered. "What is it?" Mamo-kun asked, holding my hand as we made our way across the bridge. "I've been thinking really hard on all the different wishes I could make." "Do you have a favorite?" "Yes! But..um..you're probably going to think its naive and yell at me." I said, silencing myself a bit in fear of rejection. "Let's find out. What's the wish?" Well he wasn't rejecting it right away, that was a good sign! "Well...there's nothing special about me." I spoke up again. " I've never been good at school, and I don't have any talents. I'm scared this is the way my life is gonna stay. Always asking for help and not being about help when its needed most, it's a terrible feeling." The thought saddened me. But when I thought of my wish, my sadness was replaced with happiness instead. "But then I met you, Mamo-kun. You showed me what it's like to stand up for people and really help them! And then...when I found out that I could do the same...I don't think I've been any happier in my life! And that's my wish. Because if I can be a magical boy, then that would be a dream come true for me! If I can help people like you can,that's the beat thing I could wish for!"

Mamo-kun let go of my hand but continued walking anyway. "It won't be easy.? He warned me. "You will get hurt. You won't be able to go on dates either." I nodded. "I know. But after seeing how you keep doing your best, I really look up to you Mamo-kun!" He suddenly stopped walking. "I dont deserve it. You need a better role model." Mamp said softly. I didn't know what to say to comfort him. "Um..." "I only pretend to be tough. When I'm hurting or scared, there's no one I can talk to. All i can do is cry on my own. Its not easy...bring a magical boy." I couldn't see how face, but he surely must be crying. I stepped a little closer to him. "I hear you, Mamo-kun. But you're not alone anymore!" I said confidently. He turned back to me and grabbed my hands into his, tears running down his face. "You're right. Im not alone. I finally found someone who's willing to stay and fight by my side from now on! Will you really stay with me?" He asked, his voice shaking a bit. "Yes! If someone like me will do." I assured him. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, look at this. This isn't the behavior you expect from a role model. I'm really no good at this." "Mamo-kun.." I smiled in relief, glad I could cheer him up. "Anyway, make sure you know what you want. You only get a chance like this once in a lifetime!" "Yeah, I know." I told him. "It is a contract after all, so you should get something out of it. You could wish to be a billonare, or for the perfect girlfriend." He suggested. Neither of those ideas sat well with me. "Yeah, I know but..." "Look." Mamo-kun cut me out of my thought. "If you can't decide what to wish for by the time we beat this witch, we'll have a feast and you can ask Kyubey for a fabulous cake!" Mamo-kun grinned. "Then we can throw a party for everyone, to celebrate us becoming a magical boy duo!"

"Seriously?" I blinked in surprise. "Yes. You could ask for the best cake ever!" "I'll cant wish for a cake!" I whinned. "Then decide what to wish for." Mamo-kun replied. I sighed, knowing very well that Mamo-kun was serious. "Mamo!" Kyubey spoke through our heads. "The Grief Seeds begun to hatch! Hurry!" Kyubey called out. Mamo-kun eyes lit with determination. "Got it! Today's a special occasion, so I'll wrap this up quick!" I paled a bit, oh god he WAS serious. "Um..Mamo-kun.." I started as he was covered in the yellow light of his Soul Gem and changed into his magical boy form.

-Mamo's Theme:Credis Justinam plays-

-Mamo's POV-

I kept down of the bridge, summoning guns as I did, the familiars began to attack, now alerted to my presence. I aimed and shot each of them, hitting them dead on. I spun around summoning more guns and getting rid of more familiars with each shot. I feel so light. This is the first time I've ever feel so free in a fight. I'm not afraid of anything anymore! Because... I landed back next to Mado and continued onward, holding his hand as I did. I'm not alone anymore! We stopped in front of the final door. Without a doubt, the witch is ahead of this door. I pushed open the door, leading us to the final room in the labyrinth. We saw Sayo and Kyubey hiding behind a big sprinkles donut. Sayo sighed in relief. "Phew! Thank goodness you made it!" "Be careful! It's hatching!" Kyubey warned us! A cereal box began to shake and rattle before ripping open, revealing the witch. It had a polka dot scarf and big pink ears. But it's size was far from big but I can't let my guard down! I knocked down the tall chair it sat on, brining it down to my eye level. "Sorry for the interuption, but this won't take long!" I said as I whacked it with my gun, flinging it a fair distance away before shooting it multiple times with my gun, dodging all but one that finally hit it, making it fall to the ground.

I pointed the gun at it's head and shot it, tying it up with ribbons and bring the witch high into the air. "Yeah!" Sayo cheered. I grinned. After this, it was over. I summoned my finishing giant cannon-fun and pointed it at the little witch. "TIRO...FINAALLE!" I shouted. Lauched a blast of magic at the witch and... it didn't die? Something came out of the little Witch and came straight for me. I could only stare in shock, unable to move as everything became dark.

-Normal POV-

Back to Homura, the ribbons holding him captive abruptly disappeared, releasing him from its grip. A piece of the same ribbon dissloving in his hand. "It can't be..." He said in horror.

-Mado's POV-

I couldn't believe what was happenening, Mamo was winning and finishing off the witch, then something came out of it and...and... we both could only gasp in shock and horror as it.. ATE HER! It chewed her head off and her body fell to the floor. The witch came back down and finished it's horrible act. We couldn't move even an inch, we clung to each other and shook in fear as its head came back up and.. it saw us! Kyubey noticed as well and quickly yelled to us "Hurry! Make a contract with me! Mado, Sayo! Wish for something! Anything! Hurry!" "That won't be necessary." Homura-kun stood right in front of us. "I shall slay it!" He spoke as the witch set it's sights on him and lept forward to eat him. Somehow he moved over to the next table over.

The witch was as confused as I was. It attacked again, but Homura-kun landed on another table. The witch grew angry and Lauched itself at him again but Homura-kun wasn't in sight. Did it.. eat him? Suddenly explosions went of in its body as Homura-kun reappeared in front of it. It tried to eat him again but it exploded into pieces as it died. Homura-kun turned his gaze toward us as he jumped back down to the ground. "A second later and you most certainly would be dead." He said as the labyrinth disappeared and the Grief Seed slowly fell down on the ground.

"Never forget what happened here. This is what it means to be a magical boy." He said as he picked up the Grief Seed and began to walk away from us. "Give it back." Sayo-kun said softly, Homura-kun turned to look at him. "GI'VE IT BACK!" He said again even louder. "It's not yours! It's Mamo"s!" He yelled, tears began to form in his eyes. "It shouldve been his! It belongs to Mamo!" They both didn't speak a word for a second before he spoke again. "You're right. But this can only belong to a magical boy. Therefore, neither of you has any right to touch it." He said harshly as he walked away from from sight. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, the tears falling down my face, Sayo-kun sobbed as well. All we could do was cry about the death of our precious friend, our Mamo-kun.

-Mado Magica Ending Song: Magia by Kalafina plays-

~*Preview for Episode 4*~

(Sayo speaks)

"Mamo...really was the nicest person. But for us to understand what it takes, the kind of courage it takes to fight... he had to..."

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica-Episode 4:Miracles and Magic are Real!~*

Me:Well! That was...wow. how are you guys doing? *looks over at Mado and Sayo*

Mado&Sayo: ...

Me: Well.. looks like they'll be out of comission for a while.

Homura:*shakes his head* I tried to warn him.

Me:*nodding* that you did Homura. That you did. Well and that's Episode 3! My ironic puns finally making sense now isn't it? The next chapter will have Kyo(Male Kyouko) finally making an appearance so look forward to it everyone!:D now of you'll excuse me... *summons a nyan cat and holds a hand out to Homura* shall we?

Homura: ... *shrugs* sure. Why not? *hops on and we ride of into space together. And don't forget. Leave a review or a comment if you enjoyed it. They are appreciates and inspire Infinite to make more content.

Infin:that it does Homura!:) see you next time! *waves*


	6. Episode 4:Miracles And Magic Are Real!

Hello everyone!:D *dodges a bomb from angry fans* sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out I've been buried in work lately. I work at Tom Thumb and have been for a year now but getting back to the topic I'm back and with a brand new chapter!:D And this episode Kyo will be making his grand entry!:D *trumpets sound and Kyo appears*

Kyo:Can we just get on with it already? I wanna go snack on something.

Me: here you go!:) *hands Kyo the disclaimers page*

Kyo: so Infin doesn't own s**t, belongs to Gen Urubuchi, support the show, Yada yada can I go now?

Me: *sweatdrops* Sure.. go ahead. *Kyo leaves* Anyway on to the chapter!:D

-Sayo's POV-

I knocked at Kyoe's hospital room door. There wasn't any response inside. A nurse walking by and saw me standing there. "Oh? Are you here to see Kyoe?" I nod. "She's not here today. She's in physical therapy right now. Her appointment got moved up. "Oh..sorry." I apologized and began to leave. I heard the voices of the nurses behind me in the distance. "He comes to see her a lot doesn't he?" "It's good that he does. She's a very difficult case." "She was a violinist wasn't he? Until the accident." "Yes. But even if she is able to walk, she can never play the violin again."

As the elavator descended to the first floor I looked at my hand. "Why did it have to by Kyoe?" I asked myself. "My hands are just fine. They don't do anything apecial, so why did it have to happen to her?" Why couldn't it have been me instead of Kyosuke? If I used my wish to heal Kyoe...how would she feel about it? Would she just say thanks and thats it? Or am I hoping for something more to happen?" I shook my head to clear the bad thoughts that we're forming in my head from that train of thought. What am I thinking? I thought sadly. "I'm horrible.

Now that I think about it, back then, I really didn't understand anything. What it meant to pray for a miracle... Or the price of one.

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Opening: Connect plays~*

*~Mahou Shonen Mafo Magica Episode 4:Miracles and Magic Are Real!~*

Mado's POV

I was eating breakfast with Tatsuya, Mom and Dad. We were having eggs today. As peaceful as this morning was, looking down at my meal, I couldn't help but remember Mamo. His smile, his jokes, his courage, his... I couldn't stop the hiccups and the tears that were without a doubt streaming dorm my face. Dad noticed my tears and looked worriedly at me. "What's wrong Mado? Do you not like your eggs?" "Why bro sad?" Tatsuya added. "No.. they're delicious." I managed to get out. "I'm alive.. I can eat together with you and Mom and Tatsuya..."

Mamo-kun...

Breakfast was very quiet after that incident and I left for school. Kyubey was sitting on Sayo-kuns shoulder and Hito-kun walking next to him. "And I was like are you kidding me? You need to tell her she's doing too much but he was like 'no way she's gonna be mad' and I was..." I began talking to Sayo-kun through Kyubey. "Umm...Sayo-kun?" I stuttered. "Can we talk?" "Not right now Mado. We can talk later okay?" Sayo replied back as we went to class.

The day went on like always, Sensei dealing with another breakup, taking notes and doing assignments, but at the same time, it felt wrong. Life was the same as usual but it felt foreign to me, I couldn't explain it even if I tried. In a flash homeroom ended and it was lunch time. Me and Sayo-kun headed up the the roof and sat on the bench.

We both sighed. "Sayo-kun...do things seem strange to you? I mean schools the same, our classmates are the same, but it feels like we're in another world lately." I explained. Sayo-kun looked at me in understanding. "Because they're not aware of what's going on." His expression grew solemn. "They don't know about witches, or Grief Seeds, or Mamo. They're blissfully ignorant." He turned his gaze toward me. "Things changed for us a long time ago. We should've figured that out sooner." He paused for a moment, creating silence between us. "So.." I lifted my head. "Do you still want to be a magical boy? Knowing what we know now?" I could tell what he meant by those words. Did I still want to be a magical boy? Mamos death at the hands of the witch entered my mind once again. Tears started forming as I tried to hold them back. I shook my head in response.

"No? Well its understandable after all." Sayo-kun said as she wrapped his arms around me and gave me a gentle hug. "I know its not fair." I sniffed. "But Mamo-kun...how he died...I just cant!" The tears flowed down my face. I felt Sayo-kuns head move to look at Kyubey, who was sitting leisurely on the ground across from us. "So what's gonna happen now? Now that Mamos gone." He asked Kyubey. "The territory has been Mamos for a long time. Once the other magical boys realize he's gone. Someone will take over the fight. Kyubey explained. "But all they're gonna care about is getting Grief Seeds!" Sayo-kun retorted. "True. Mamo was a rare breed. Most magical boys want to get rewarded for their work." His gaze sent shivers down Sayo's spine.

"But you don't have the right to judge their actions. Only magical boys can. They share the same destiny after all." He turned his gaze at me this time. He saw our expressions and sighed disapointedly. "I see. Well, I cant force you." He turned around and began to walk away. "I'm off to find boys in more need of my contract." "Sorry Kyubey." I said. "No I'm sorry. We've only been together for a short time, but it was fun. Farewell Mado Kaname." Soon he was out of sight, to places unknown to either me or Sayo-kun.

Sayo's POV-

Me and Kyoe were listening to another orchestra CD together. The silence between us was relaxing as we enjoyed the music together. All of a sudden Kyoe spoke. "Hey.. stop this already." I looked up at her. "Quit toreturing me already!" "I'm not!" I yelled. "Why should I listen to music I can't even play anymore? I don't want to listen to this crap anymore!" She raised her hand and smashed it kn the CD player, glass shards and blood was thrown over the bed. I immediately lept forward and caught Kyoe's arm in my hand. I panted from the shock of what had just happened. She started to cry. "I can't even feel the pain anymore...I cany play ever again!" I tried to cheer her up. "Don't give up hope! Someday you're hand will heal and you can play again!" Unfortunately that didn't help ease her pain at all.

"But they told me to give up! They told me they did all that they could, that there was no way to fix it! Unless miracles and magic suddenly become real." I realized something at her words. "They are!" Kyoe looked at me in confusion. "Miracles... and magic... They are real!" I said in determination, looking up at the window. He must have known my resolve, he was perched on the window, his eyes staring into my soul. I knew what I had to do.

-At Mamos Appartment-

I had to see Mamo-kuns appartment one last time, and return something precious to him. I opened the door and walked into the empty room. I walked over to the glass table and pulled out my campus notebook. The one I brought for our first meeting, before I never saw him again. I set it down on the table and let out my tears. "I'm so..sorry...for being so..weak." If only I had done something to save him, he mightve still been alive. But they were only what ifs, I would never know if it would've made a difference or not.

After I got the crying out of my system I walked out the apartment and saw Homura-kun standing in front of me. "Homura...kun." I said in surprise. He looked at me in sympathy. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, Mado Kaname. No one can blame you for what happened." His gaze hardened. "No one. I won't allow it!" It surprised me how kind he was to me. We only just met but I feel like I really know him, like we really did meet before. Homura-kun spoke up breaking my out of my thoughts. "Have you considered my warning?" I blinked. His warning? Oh, about the contract. I nodded.

We were talking on the way to my house, neither of us said a word for what felt like several moments until I broke the silence. "If I became a magical boy...could I have saved him?" I asked. "It wouldn't have changed Mamo Tomoe fate. But I was able to change yours at least. I'm glad for that." "Will Mamo-kun..will anyone know he's gone?" "Not likely. He had no close relatives or friends. It will be a while before he's considered missing." "That's so cruel..." I said in sadness."It can't be helped. When you die in a labyrinth, your body stays there never to be found." His eyes held a hint of sadness to them. "It's a fate all magical boys have to look forward to eventually. To be forgotten by the world, that's just the way it is."

..I won't forget him." I said softly. We both halted to a stop. "I won't forget him! I won't forget how he saved me, how he fought for hope, I won't forget him ever!" I said confidently. "I see. Mamo Tomoe would be pleased to hear that. How I envy him..." He said in what sounded like jealousy. Why would he be jealous? I wouldn't forget him either! I grabbed his hand with mine. "I won't forget you either!" I yelled. His eyes widened in surprise. "I won't forget how you saved us..how you saved me yesterday! Ever!" I could see him relax slightly and he pulled his hands away from mine.

"Remember, don't change who you are, or you will lose everything." He warned as he walked away, leaving me to my thoughts. He always acted so mysterious, I wonder why that is? I shook my head. I better head home before my parents worry where I am. I headed down the street into the city.

-In Mitakihara-

Walking down the street through the crowd of people, I could make out the figure of someone I knew. As I got closer to the figure I saw that it was Hito-kun. What was he doing here? "Hito-kun!" I called out to him. "I thought you were at practice!" He turned towards me his eyes held a blank expression to them. I noticed a strange mark on the side of his neck. My eyes widened in shock, realizing what it was. 'Oh no...' "Um..where are you going Hito-kun?" "Where am I going?" He paused, pondering the quesiton. "I'm going to a wonderful place! Oh you must come with!" He exclaimed and he turned and headed in the opposite directi direction. I couldn't leave him alone! I couldn't let that happen! "Wait for me!" I called out and followed him.

The further we got from the city a abandoned factory came into view. Other people with the same mark as Hito-kun were walking that way too. 'What do I do?' I thought. 'Maybe I could call Homura-kun!' I slapped myself in realization. 'Crap! I dont have his number!' We entered the building. Some of the controlled victims were carting buckets and filling them with a liquid from a white container. "I'm worthless. It's true." One man spoke. "I couldn't even keep this little factory running. This world has no need for worthless people like me.." a woman walked up with a bucket full of a chemical I knew was not good at all! 'Mado..' I could remember what Mom had told me once before. He held a shampoo bottle in one hand and the dangerous chemical in the other. 'These may look the same, but this one is very dangerous. You must never mix these together. Or you will get us all killed.'

No! I had to stop her! I ran in an attempt to stop her, but Hito-kun held me back. "You can't stop this very important ritual!" "But you can't mix those together! You all will die!" I cried out in horror. "Yes.. we're going on a magnificent journey! Can't you see? These bodies are holding us back! Once we cast these useless bodies back we'll be free! You will see soon too!" The people slowly clapped. I couldn't take this anymore! "Let go of me!" I yelled, freeing myself from his grip. I grabbed the bucket from the woman and threw it out the window, the metal bucket falling to the ground with a thud. I sighed in relief. I heard groaning behind me. I forgot about the people! They started walking towards me menacingly. I had to get out of here! I ran into an empty room and locked the door, preventing them from getting in. I heaved heavily catching my breath. I must have went into an empty storage room, there were old tvs along the wall. They suddenly lit up and carnival music began to play, and i heard laughter behind me. I turned around to see a mass of water forming towards me,the laughter growing louder. "No.." I said. Puppet-like Familiars grabbed my by both of my arms,dragging me into the opening labyrinth. "Help me!" I yelled out before my body disintegrated.

-In the Labyrinth-

I opened my eyes to see a carnival-like labyrinth around me. I was floating around in what felt like water a computer monitor hovered in front of me, showing the name 'H.N. Elly.', the name of the witch itself, showing me my memories of Mamo. 'I wonder if this...is my punishment...' I thought sadly. 'For being a coward...for being weak..this is what I deserve.' As if it could sense my resignation it laughed at me as the Familiars grabbed my arms and legs and began to pull my limbs farther and farther apart. This is it...

Suddenly a blue blur swept past me and attacked the famailars holding me. I changed back to my normal self as I looked around and standing there confidently was... "Sayo..kun?" I said. As he turned and began to slash at the familiars surround him with a sword in his hand. I saw that it was Sayo-kun. But why..how was he here? He got rid of the famailars with ease and he lept foward and attacked the witch, throwing it down towards the ground. "You are so going down!" Sayo-kun yelled as he thrust the sword at the witch, cracking the screen at it smashed into the ground, black ooze spilling out of it, the witch was dead.

The world returned to normal around us, all the people the witch affected were unconcious, the Witches kiss gone from their necks. "Guess I made it just in the nick of time huh?" Sayo-kun asked with a grin. "Sayo-kun...you're clothes." I pointed out. He now wore a dark blue, knight-like vest with a music note in the center with a white cape with a thin yellow border along with blue armor-like boots and a crescendo style pin on the side of his hair. "Oh? This? Yeah.. I guess you could say I had a change of heart." He replied. Mamo-kuns death flashed through my mind with a vengence. Sayo-kun seemed to notice what I was thinking. "Don't worry I'll be fine!" He assured me. "I mean I did pretty good for my first time out didn't I?" A soft foot step echoed through the building. Sayo-kun turned around sharply. Homura-kun was standing on a broken chunk of concrete and was glaring daggers at Sayo-kun. "You.. how could you?" He asked. Sayo-kun smirked at him. "So you finally showed up, transfer student."

-At an unknown tower in Mitakihara-

A boy with long ruby red hair in a black ribbon was sitting casually on top of a tall radio tower chewing on a takiyaki. He looked annoyed at something sitting beside him. That something was the cat-like creature Kyubey. "Hey, what gives? I heard Mamo kicked the bucket so I came all this way here. And now youre telling me it's already taken?" "Sorry. This territory belongs to a new magical boy, he just made a contract with me a short while ago. The red-head took an angry bite out of the fish-like pastry. "That ticks me off! Leaving this city in the hands of some rookie." Kyubey looked at the boy in wonder. "What are you going to do?" The boy smirked. "Oh nothing much. I'm just gonna put his rookie ass out of comission..." He grinned wider.

"Permenantly."

-Mado Magica Episode 5 Preivew-

Sayo: "I'm excited about this. Seriously! From now on I, magical boy Sayo Miki, will protect the peace in Mitakihara City!"

*~Episode 5:There's No Way I'll Ever Regret It!

Me: and that's a wrap!:D And Kyo got intruced at long last!:D If anyone wants to take the 'beat his rookie ass out of commission' part out of context and make a one-shot out of it then I'd support it 100%! *hint hint. Wink wink* xD

Homura: you are a strange one aren't you?

Me: ...Eh. Guess so. Anyway thank you so much to all my followers and fans of the story and to Shiranai Atsune for reviwing! And MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan for following the story!:) As for Sayo and Kyos designs all credit goes to Athyra on deviantart so be sure to check it out and tell her(or him) that the story sent you here. Their artwork is called Mahou Shounen Madoka Magika. Thank you again for your support and feel free to leave a review or a comment if you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!

*flies away on a nyan cat*

Homura:she forgot about me. *shrugs* Oh well. *walks away cooly*


	7. Episode 5:There's No Way I'll Regret It!

Me:hi everyone!:D *dodges a nuclear bomb* Sorry again for the delay in getting this chapter out I've been busy with work and doing a side job putting data in a computer. Double the time but it's also double the money!:D anyway a special shout out to MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan and CrossoverLover2013 for favoriting and following the story!:) And if anyone wants to do a 'special' *hint hint wink wink* one shot of Male Kyouko and Sayaka then go crazy! xD just credit me for the idea and/or link to this story and have fun!:D

Sayo: *rolls his eyes* If you're done advertising now shouldn't we start the show already?

Me: oh yeah. On to show!:D

Sayo: *sighs* And I thought Homura was bad.

-Normal POV-

Sayo and Kyubey stood on the rooftop of the Mitakihara Hospital, surrounded by a field of flowers. "You sure you can grant any wish, for real?" Sayo asked, worry evident in his voice, thinking that this deal was too good to be true. "Of course! You don't have to worry!" Kyubey assured the boy. "I can grant that wish of yours no problem!" Sayo nodded, his mind made up. "Ok. Then do it!"

Kyubey stretched out his ears, almost like arms reaching out to grab something. At the moment the motion was made, Sayos chest began to glow in a bright blue light, then the pain hit. His eyes were closed shut at the sudden arrival of the pain as the glowing got even brighter. The light separated from his chest and hovered above the boy. He cried out as he started to fall to the ground, the light forming his very own soul gem.

"There.. Accept it." Kyubey spoke. Sayo opened his eyes to the newly formed Soul Gem in front of him. "This is your destiny." His expression changed from shocked to one of absolute resolution as he reached out and took hold of his Soul Gem as he gently landed on the ground, the flowers blowing in the wind.

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magicas Opening-Connect plays~*

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 5: There's No Way I'll Ever Regret It!~*

-Mado's POV-

It was homeroom once again at school. Sayo-kun, Hito-kun and I were all together at Hito-kun deak. He let out a small yawn. He blushed a little in embarrasment. "Oh!I'm sorry! That was terribly rude!" Hito-kun apologized. "Rough night? Did you get enough sleep?" Sayo-kun asked. I had a feeling he was talking about what happened with the Witch from last night. I still couldn't believe I had almost died back there, and that I almost let it happen. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Hito-kun spoke up. "Not really. I was at the police station for questioning the whole night and getting chexked out at the hospital." "Really? What happened?" "It seems I was sleepwalking or something of the sort. There was all these other people who were experiencing the same symptoms. We all woke up in an abandoned area from what the police told us." Hito-kun explained.

"What's up with that?" Sayo-kun asked. "The doctor said we all most likely suffered a mass hallucination." Hito-kun sighed in exasperation. "So I have to go back after school for more tests." Sayo-kun gave him a look of sympathy. "Well after all that, you didn't have to come to school today." Sayo-kun pointed out. "I couldn't do that!" Hito-kun gasped in shock. "If I stayed home, everyone would think I was sick! And I wouldn't want my parents to worry about me." "Spoken like a true honor student!" Sayo-kun grinned.

-After School-

-Sayo's POV-

Mado and I took a rest by the wind propellers in the city. I stretched my arms and layed down in the grass. "I haven't felt this good in a long time!" I smiled. "I feel awesome!" Mado looked at me with a worried expression on his face. "Sayo-kun.. aren't you scared?" He asked. I had a feeling he was talking about Mamo, I realized. "Of course I am." I agreed. "But it wasn't that hard to take down that witch, I admit it was actually pretty easy!" I said confidently. " Truth is, the though of losing you and Hito to that witch... that scared me a lot more than witch ever could." I said sadly, thinking of Mamo again. I woulsnt let that happen to them. Not now or ever!. "So how do I really feel?" I turned to look at Mado, holding out my Soul gem.

"I feel sort of..confident. More at ease. Like I could take on anything now! I kinda feel like I want to congratulate myself too." I smiled. "I'm excited about this, seriously! From now on I promise that I, Magical Boy Sayo Miki, will do my best to protect the peace in Mitakihara City!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. "Are you sure you don't have any regrets?" Mado asked. I paused for moment, pondering the question. "I guess if I had to pick..I guess it would be that I waited as long as I did." I replied. "But in the end I did it anyway, so I could've done it a lot sooner. Maybe then Mamo would still be alive..." Oops. I let that last part slip. And I know I did cause Mado got a depressed look on his face. I didn't have to be psychic to know where his train of thought was headed. I poked him on the cheek to snap him out it.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" His silence only proved my guess right. "If only I.." I stopped him. "Enough with the 'Should've, Could've, Would've!' I said. "I think I was meant to be a magical boy, like it was my calling or something." "Sayo-kun..." Mado said softly. "I knew what I wanted more than anything else, even if it meant I had to fight witches, I'd still wish for it anyway. It took a long time for me to figure out what that wish meant, and that's pretty frustrating." I gave a soft smile to Mado. "My point is you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. I was the one who chose to do this." I assured him. "And besides, maybe you just weren't meant to be a magical boy.".

My watch decided to choose this time to ring. I looked at the time and knew where I had to be. "Whelp!" I said. "Gotta get goin!" Mado looked at me in confusion. Do you have something important to do?" I grinned. "Sort of."

-At the Hospital-

Kyoe and I were chatting in her hospital room. She was telling me how her hand has been healing. "Really? They wont let you go home yet?" I asked her. "The doctors still have to run some tests. They were so surprised at how my hand just healed all of a sudden, theyre baffled." Kyoe smiled. It felt good to see her happy face, her truly happy self. "So how are you feeling Kyoe? Any pain?" She soon her head. "Not at all! In fact I've been healing so well its almost unreal. Like the accident was all just a bad dream!" I grinned, relieved that what I wished for really, genuinely came true. I heard Kyoe call me. "Sayo..." She began. "Before.. I said some really awful things to you. Even if I was upset, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I shook my head and smiled. "Don't worry about it! It's water under the bridge now!" My watched beeped again and I got up out of the chair and began to move Kyoe to the elavator. "Where are we going?" Kyoe asked. "You'll see." I promised

As we ascended up the floors the doors opened once we arrived at the rooftop floor. I wheeled Kyoe out of the elavator as her parents, the hospital staff, and even her grandparents all clapped for her. She was definatley surprised all right. Success! "What is all this?" Kyoe said. "Well we were gonna throw you a surprise party when you got out of the hospital, but since your therapy is going so great and all.." I stopped talking as her father walked up to her with a leather rectangle case in his hands. Her eyes widened at this. "Is that...?" She asked. He nodded. "I know you asked me to throw it away, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it." He opened to case to reveal Kyoe's own violin, still in the same perfect condition as it was before. She gently lifted it out of the box and held it in her hands. "Go on, don't be shy." He encouraged her. She nodded, resting the violin on her chin, she began to play. The melody reminded me of the very first time I heard her play. The melody trapping me with its beauty. I could never forget it even if I tried.

I looked at Kyoe with a smile, tears starting to well up in my eyes. I looked up towards the sky. 'Ser Mamo? My wish came true. There's no way I'll ever regret it!' Kyoe finished playing and we all clapped in applause at her perfermance. 'Because right now, this is the absolute best day of my life!'

-Normal POV-

At the same moment, far away from the joyous event, Sayo was being watched. "So that's the new magical boy?" The red-haired boy spoke as he put away the telescope he had made with his magic, returning it to his ruby-red Soul Gem. "Youre not going to pick a fight with him, are you?" Kyubry questioned him. "Why not? I can take him on no problem. He wont even know what hit him!" He looked at Kyubey. "You don't got a problem with it, do you?" Kyou said in a threatening manner. "Not at all. But it might not be as easy as you think. There's another magical boy in this city." Kyou blinked in mild shock before his expression was replaced by a grin. "Oh really? What's his story?" Kyubey let out what seemed like a sigh. "I'm not so sure about that." "Huh?" Now Kyou was REALLY surprised this time. "He made a contract with you didn't he? If he a magical boy he mustve!" Kyou pointed out.

"You could say yes. You could also say no. He's an irregularity in this world. So I have no idea what he's capable of." Kyubey explained. "Fine by me." Kyou said. "Otherwise this would've been way too easy. I like a good challenge. Gotta shake things up, know what I'm saying?" He grinned taking a bite of another takoyaki.

-At the school cafeteria-

-Mado's POV-

"You wanted to talk?" Homura-kun asked. I nodded. I asked him to meet with me to talk about Sayo. I just couldn't shake off the worry that Sayo-kun wasn't going to be fine on his own at all. I know I'm not st all capable of fighting, so maybe Homura-kun could team up with him and keep him safe. "It's about Sayo.." I began. "He can be really stubborn, and sometimes pretty rude, but he's actually a really nice guy. He's kind-hearted and brave, and he's always willing to help everyone!"

"Those are all fatal flaws for a magical boy." And now the worry was back with a vengeance. "Really?" I asked. "One becomes naive if they are too kind. Careless if they're too bold." His eyes held a hint of sorrow in them as he continued. "And no matter how hard you try to save others,there is no gratitude. Those who can't comprehend such things are not fit to be magical boys. That is why Mamo Tomoe lost his life."

Anger began to boil up in me. I slammed my hands down on the table. "You can't talk about him like that!" I yelled out. Then I remembered where I was and quietly sat back down. "Anyway, Sayo-kun says he'll be alright on his own, but I can't help but worry about him, and worry if the same thing that happened to Mamo will happen to him too." Homura-kind expressed softened to a gentle one. "You really care about him don't you? Homura-kun asked. I nodded. "But I can't do anything by myself. That's why I want you and Sayo-kun to work together! Please don't fight with him like you did with Mamo!" I pleaded. "If we could all work together, we'd be a lot safer from witches!"

There was a brief silence between us before Homura-kun broke the silence. "I dont make a habit of telling lies. And I don't make promises that I can't keep." The sudden change of topic kind of threw me off there. "Um.." "Therefore, you should forget about Sayo Miki." "Why should I?" I argued back. He was my best friend! How could Homura-kun ask me to forget about him just like that? "He shouldn't have been allowed to make the contract. I am partly to blame for that. I should have looked out for him. Like I do for you." "So he.." I began. "But even then, you must understand. This is a mistake that he can neither undo nor recover from. The same for how the dead cannot return to life. Once you become a magical boy, there's no turning back." He had a distant look his eyes. "When we decide to make the contract, we give up everything for a single wish."

I couldn't help but feel sad at Homura-kuns words. "Does that mean you've given up, Homura-kun? On yourself, on others?" I asked him. "Yes." He agreed. "I won't make any excuses for myself. No matter what sins I must bear, I will continue my fight until the end."

He stood up from the table and grabbed his school bag. Before he left he gave me one last look back. "If I wasted your time, I apologize." Then he walked out, leaving me to my own thoughts once again.

-At Sayo's House-

Sayo stood in front of the mirror in his room, ready to head out for his first real witch hunt as a magical boy. Kyubey stood on a stool right next to him. "Are you nervous?" "A little." Sayo said. "One little mistake and it's bye-bye me." He sighed. He stepped outside the door and saw Mado waiting there next to him. "Mado?" "Sayo.. are you going?" He asked. "Yep!" Sayo grinned. "It's to hunt for some wicked witches! Its my duty now as an ally of justice!" He cheered. "Are you going to be okay on your own?" He asked in worry. "Hey, Mamo worked alone and he did just fine. So there's no way I won't either!" He tried to assure him, but the memory of Mamos death still haunted his mind. "Um.. I know I'm not strong at all..and I might get in the way.."

Mado struggled to get the words out. "But if you're willing to have me..could I go with you?" He asked his blue-haired friend. He started to laugh. Mado sighed. "I know it was stupid idea.." He started but Sayo cut him off. "No no! It's not that. I'm relieved you're coming along!" He grabbed his hands with his own. "See? My hands are shaking. They haven't stopped this whole time. Isn't it pathetic? I'm supposed to be a magical boy and I'm getting freaked out about going alone. It's pretty scary" Sayo said sadly before brightening up right away. "But with you here with me, I already feel a hundred times stronger! And a lot braver for sure! I want you to come!" He smiled.

"But what if.." Mado asked softly. "I'll keep you safe." He promised the pinkete. "Just follow my lead and you'll be okay." Mado nodded. "Ready to go hunt some witches like we used to?" "Yeah." Mado agreed.

As they began to go on their search Kyubey decided to speak up. "You know this is going to be dangerous right?" He asked Mado. He nodded in reply. "You know how I am though. If I went alone I'd get reckless and probably get myself killed. But if Mado's there with me I won't be stupid. I'll plan and think about what I'm doing." Sayo explained. "As long as you're sure." Kyubey said as they continued on in silence, until Kyubey spoke to Mado using telepathy. 'You've thought this through as well, haven't you Mado? I've seen how much you want to protect Sayo. So if things get really bad, you'll be out trump card!' Mado couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about Kyubeus words. For someone who said pushing him was against the rules, he was doing an awful lot of pushing...

'But I...' he was about to object that he trusted Sayo and knew you could handle the witch but he was interrupted. 'You don't have to decide right away.' He briefly glanced at Sayo. 'And Sayo would be against it anyway. But if you ever decide on a wish, just know that I will be ready to grant it.' After that it was silence once again as Sayo's gem began to glow brighter as they continued to search the city. They came to a stop at a alley as the gem glowed brighter than it ever did before. Sayo knew what this meant without a doubt in his mind. "This is it." Sayo said as the scenery began to change in front of them, resembling a kindergarten play room. "This is the work of a familiar, not a witch." Kyubey informed the bluenette. "Even so, we can't just let it kill people anyway." Sayo said. A sputtering was heard as what looked like a little girl with pig-tails on a small plane flew around the labyrinth. The two boys both knew that had to be the familiar. As it was trying to leave Mado pointed out its escape attempt.

"It's getting away!" Mado yelled out. "I'm on it!" Sayo said as he transformed into his magical boy form. Metal swords surround him and he threw them one by one at the familiar, all but one had missed their mark as it was headed right for the familiar. But it was blocked by a large spear. Frightened by its almost-death it flew away from the labyrinth and was escaping once again. "No!" Mado said. Sayo lept to go after it but was stopped by the same spear from before pointed at his throat. "Hey now what do ya think you're doing?" A voice spoke out as the labyrinth faded away completely, returning to the empty alley that it was before. They lept down and drew the spear away from the bluenette.

The boy had crimson read hair that was tied in the back by a black ribbon. He wore a also crimson colored vest with no sleeves and a v-neck. In the center of his collar-bone was a oval ruby-red Soul Gem. Finally he had red boots with a white stripe on the middle with a white border on the top. The red-head spoke.

-Sayo's POV-

"That's not a Witch, that's a familiar! You won't get a Grief Seed outta it!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he stops me from getting that familiar just because it's not a Witch? What the deal with this guy? I mean sure he's pretty hot-and I mean what? Where did that come from? I had to focus on the topic at hand her3. "Yeah I know. But if I don't get it its going to go and kill someone!" The red-head sighed. "Listen dude. It's gotta eat 4 or 5 people before it becomes a witch. That way when you kill it, you're sure to get a Grief Seed outta it. You don't wanna kill the goose before it lays the golden eggs do ya Rookie?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he be fine with the deaths of innocent people?! "What about the people it's gonna attack? Are you honestly okay with letting them get killed? I snapped. He let out an exasperated sigh. "You know what? Hate to say it, but you've got the whole thing wrong. Ever hear of something called the food chain? Didnt they teach you that at school?" He smirked as he slowly made his way towards me, his spear dragging across the ground as he did. "The Witches go and eat the weak humans, then we hunt them down and eat the witches. It's the natural way of things. The weak have to give up to the strong." He said as he stood right in front of me. In the corner of my vision a red diamond-like barrier formed in front of Mado.

The anger was reaching a boiling point now. "Why you..!" I growled out. He let out a laugh. "Oh don't tell me, you don't actually believe in that 'saving people' and 'fighting for justice' crap do you?" He mocked me. What gave him the right to mock what I stand for? He had none! "So what if I do?" I yelled as I thrust my sword at him but he blocked it with his spear, nonchalantly munching away on a takoyaki. "Yeah, could you stop that?" He said as I struggled to push him back but with no success"I hate that you just prance around pretending that this is a game." He pointed his spear at me. "That really pisses me off!" He yelled as he attacked me with his spear,extending it and used it like a whip, throwing the sword out of my hands and threw me into a water pipe. I groaned in pain. "Sayo!"

-Mado's POV-

Sayo-kun was thrown across the alley. He wasn't moving! "There. Why don't you go cool off for a while?" The other boy said. As soon as he had spoke Sayo-kun slowly got to his feet, using his sword as leverage. "You gotta be kidding! That hit should'be put you in the hospital for at least three months!" He had a point there. That looked like it hurt a lot! And somehow he was getting right back up with hardly any trouble at all! "Kyubey..is he okay?" I asked him. He perched himself up on my shoulder. He nodded. "Sayo wished for someone recovery when he made his contract. So now he has high regeneration." Kyubey explained.

"Think you're so tough, don't you?" Sayo-kun said. "Mamo's gone because of magical boys like you!" The red-haired boy got angry at that. He got ready to attack once more. "Okay. That really pisses me off!" He said. A blue light glowed below Sayo-kun, forming a circle of music scores and notes.

-Insert Epic battle theme here-

"You know something? You shouldn't talk to me like that. I've been doing this thing way longer than you." He threatened. The fight was getting worse and worse by the second and Im stuck behind this barrier. I wish there was anything I could do to stop this! "Shut up!" Sayo-kun said and he held his sword and the other boy extended his spear and started attacking Sayo-kun again. He coule only use his sword for defense from endless barrage of attacks. Sayo-kun just kept dodging and the red-haired boy kept trying again and again to land a hit on Sayo-kun.

"Gonna jump around all day? Or are you gonna fight back?! He taunted Sayo-kun as the attack finally slowed him down to a stop. "Sayo-kun!" I called out. "No, Mado! It's too dangerous!" Kyubey said. I knew that very well. I've never felt this powerless as I am right now. I can't do a thing to atop it! And their escalating fight only proved this even more as the chains of the magical boys spear wrapped around Sayo-kun and threw him hard on the ground. The boy landed on another spear made from his magic with his other spear in hand. "You don't get it when I explain it. And trying to beat some sense into you ain't really working either..." The links snapped back into place into their normal spear form as he pointed it straight at Sayo-kun and lunged forward to deal the finishing blow.

"Guess my only option is to kill ya!" But to my huge sense of relief the tip of the spear was stopped by the tip of Sayo-kuns sword. Sparks were flying between at the collision. "I won't lose..." Sayo-kun promised. "Not to you!" He yelled as he broke the connection and thrust his sword at the other one again and the fight..no its more of a death match now, resumed. I just couldn't get it! "Why? Why is this happening?" I asked. The red-haired boy thrust himself up in the air with his spear retracted again, snapping it back together and made a huge crater in the ground. Sayo-kun barely missed the attack before he ran towards him with his sword but the other stopped his attack with ease.

"He's not a witch. They're both magical boys,they shouldn't be fighting each other!" I yelled. "It can't be helped. Neither of them is willing to back down." I looked back to the fighting still occurring in front of me. They both just kept going, neither him or Sayo-kun had any intention of stopping at all! "Please, Kyubey... Make them stop! This is crazy!" I pleaded with him. He shook his head. "Theres nothing I can do." He said as he jumped off my shoulder. "However..." He said as he looked up at me. "If you wanna stop them and you don't mind using force, there is a way." My eyes widened at the realization. He was right! I could become a magical boy! Its probably the only way I can stop them! "Only another magical girl could come between them now." He continued. "And you're more than qualified to become one, if you really want to."

'That's right. If I make a contract with him, then...' I was jolted out of my thoughts when Sayo-kun was lauched back on the ground by his opponent. He stood menacingly on top of a large spear with his own uncained around him. "Game over!" He yelled as he dashed forward to end the fight. Sayo-kun!

"I wish..." I began.

"There's no need for that." A voice spoke echoing through the damaged alley.

That voice!

As soon as they had spoke, the spear that was aimed at Sayo-kun missed, it hit solid ground instead, rubble flying around them. His eyes widened in shock as did Sayo-kuns. The attack had been spot on, so how did he miss? My question was answered as suddenly as the fight had stopped. Homura-kun gently stepped down between them, water drops floated softly in the air as he did. He stood and moved his hair from his face confidently.

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Ending:Magia plays~*

-Mado Magica Episode 6 Preview-

Mado: But Sayo, you became a magical boy so you can fight witches, didn't you?  
he isn't a witch.  
He's a magical boy just like you!

Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 6:This Just Can't Be Right!

Me:Well.. that was one heck of a fight, wasn't it Mado?

Mado: ...

Me:Guess he's still trying to get over the near-death of his best friend there. Anyway and that's Episode 5! As promised to Shiranai there's a big(ish) SayoXKyo moment. The inspiration just happened. xD it seemed right for the moment I just couldn't resist. xD

Homura:you really couldnt.

Me:Hey! Do you want to have more time with Mado or not?

Homura: ... fine.

Me:thought so. On a side note I will be doing Rebellion Story next once the main show is done. Reason I'm not doing Beginning and Eternal is because it's basically the series but with some new scenes, transformations, and some pretty dang epic music!:D Im undecided if I want to change how Rebellion ends or not so let me know in a review what you think and if you loved this chapter id really appreciate it! And as always I'll see you next time! *summons a nyan cat* Want to go to Mcdonalds Homura?

Homura:*shrugs* I don't have anything better to do. *hops on and rides off into space*


	8. Mado Magica Cover Art Contest!

I'm in great need for an artist to do cover art for this story. The winning cover will win 3 free drawings from me. All info about the contest is here on my deviantart- h journal/Calling-all-Artists-Cover-Art-Contest-D-620872245

If you have a deviantart and want to enter you can submit your entry in the comments on the journal entry or send it to me by pm here. You will receive full credit for the cover and all art programs are accepted for the design. The link also includes which male versions of the characters I'd like to be used for the cover as well. I'll make the deadline for this Wednesday 12:00 midnight pacific standard time. The next chapter will be up around this Monday/Tuesday. Thank you all for your support and may the best magical girl/boy win!:D


	9. Episode 6: This Just Can't Be Right!

Me: hi everyone! Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out. Work has been keeping me busy among other things but I should be able to get 1 or 2 chapters a week out until the series itself is done. If you want me to cover Rebellion Story please feel free to vote on the poll on my profile page about it and the winning choice will decide if Rebellion Story will receive the gender-bend treatment! xD

Homura:if you're quite done, I have some disclaimers to take care of.

Me:*coughs* yeah, right. The honors all yours!

Homura: Infin does not own Madoka Magica in any way whatsoever. It belongs to its creators Gen Urubuchi,Aniplex, and many others. Support this series by buying the dvds,manga, whatever you prefer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some idiots to stop. *teleports away*

Me: huh. I wonder what he meant be that.

(Note:The Italics font will be used for flashbacks and recaps. That is all.)

~Previously on Mado Magica~

 _"This is it." Sayo said as the scenery began to change in front of them, resembling a kindergarten play room. "This is the work of a familiar, not a witch." Kyubey informed the bluenette. "Even so, we can't just let it kill people anyway." Sayo said._

 _"Hey now what do ya think you're doing? Ever hear of something called the food chain? Didnt they teach you that at school? The Witches go and eat the weak humans, then we hunt them down and eat the witches. It's the natural way of things. The weak have to give up to the strong."_

 _"Guess my only option is to kill ya!" But to my huge sense of relief the tip of the spear was stopped by the tip of Sayo-kuns sword. Sparks were flying between at the collision. "I won't lose..." Sayo-kun promised. "Not to you!" He yelled as he broke the connection and thrust his sword at the other one again and the fight..no its more of a death match now, resumed._

 _"Why? Why is this happening?" "He's not a witch. They're both magical boys,they shouldn't be fighting each other!"_

 _"Theres nothing I can do." He said as he jumped off my shoulder. "However..." He said as he looked up at me. "If you wanna stop them and you don't mind using force, there is a way."_

 _"I wish..." I began._

 _"There's no need for that."_

As soon as they had spoke, the spear that was aimed at Sayo-kun missed, it hit solid ground instead, rubble flying around them. His eyes widened in shock as did Sayo-kuns. Homura-kun gently stepped down between them, water drops floated softly in the air as he did. He stood and moved his hair from his face confidently.

"It's you!" The red-head exclaimed. Sayo grew annoyed at his unexpected drop in. "Don't get in our way!" He yelled, thrusting his sword at Homura, he suddenly appeared behind the boy and hit him hard on the neck, knocking him out in an instant. "Sayo-kun!" Mado yelled as the barrier in front of him fell, allowing him to go to the aid of his fallen friend. "It's okay. He's just unconcious." Kyubey assured him. Mado sighed in relief. He looked upwards at his friends savior and the other magical boy.

"Okay, hold it, how did you do that?"the red-head asked as he tried to attack Homura, who only re-appeared behind him. He smirked. "Oh I get it. You're the irregularity Kyubey was talking about. You got a weird technique, don't ya? Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Homura held a serious expression as he answered. "I'm on the side of those who think rationally, and the enemy of idiots who pick fights." His gaze quickly held a sharpness to it as he continued. "I wonder which you belong to, Kyo Sakura?"

The red-head, now identified Kyo Sakura, blinked in shock, wondering how the other knew his name. "Have we met before?" Kyo asked, feeling a strange sense of deja vu. "Perhaps." He vaguely replied. After what felt like eternity, Kyo broke the silence. "Okay, mystery boy, you keep your secrets." He turned. "Today's a wash anyway. I'm outta here." He said as he launched himself along the alley walls away from the ruins of the battle.

Homura simply stood there for a moment before Mado broke the silence. "You saved him.. thank you." He said soflty. He turned towards Mado, his gaze even colder than ice. "How idiotic could you possibly be?" Mado flinched in realization of what he was trying to do before Homura intervened. How many times have I warned you? I thought I made it clear you were not to get involved. "It's not that i..." Mado tried to explain but Homura woulsnt have any of that.

"If I can't reason with you, I'll use more drastic measures." Homura warned, Mado's eyes widened in fear as he walked away from the pinkette. " He can't mean it...can he?" "I'm not sure." Kyubey spoke. "But one thing's for certain: We have to be careful now. He's planning something..." He gazed at the spot where the blackette had been. 'Aren't you, Homura Akemi?'

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Opening-Connect plays~*

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 6: This Just Can't Be Right!~*

-Sayo's POV-

I was sitting on my bed with the Grief Seed I had gotten from fighting the TV Witch from before. I held it up next to my Soul Gem and immediately all the magic I had used from the fight had been restored. The Grief Seed got completely black from taking care of my gem. "You should be okay for a while now. Kyubey assured me. "Ew, it's totally black!" I flinched in disgust. "And now it's dangerous. If it absorbs any more darkness, a witch could hatch from it."

"Huh?!" I said surprised. A Witch could hatch again from this? "Don't worry. Give it to me." I threw it up in the air towards Kyubey, the circular mark on his back opened up and ate the Grief Seed. I couldn't believe what I just saw. All I could say was "Uh..." "There. Now, we're safe." Kyubey said. "Did you just eat it?" "Yes. It's one of my many duties." He said like it was nothing at all.

"Listen. We have to hurry and find another Grief Seed before your Soul Gem needs to be purified again." I looked at my now cleaned Soul Gem. "My Soul Gem was just a little cloudy. Is it really that important to keep it clean?" I wondered. Was that how Mamo was always so good at what he did?

"Kyo Sakura was strong, wasn't she?" I flinched a little at the reminder. I really didn't want to admit it, but I really had my butt handed to me by him earlier. Of course if it was in another sense I probably wouldn't have minded i... oh god dang it not again! I brought myself back on track. "Hm..."

"The thing about Grief Seeds are that if you have enough of them, you'll freely use as much magic as you want." Kyubey explained. "That's why Kyoko's so strong." I did want to best him. I did. But not at a cost like that. "I can't do that, letting innocent people get hurt just so I can find more Grief Seeds."

"But the more magic you use, the more polluted your Soul Gem will become." He pointed out. "You'll never defeat Kyoko until you have more Grief Seeds in reserve. That's the reality of the situation." I groaned. "Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence." I said sarcastically. "But, what about Mamo? He didn't have tons of Grief Seeds to keep his Soul Gem clean. He didn't seem to have any trouble fighting at all!"

Now that I thought about it, I didn't really see him use any Grief Seeds at all except when we first met Mamo. "Why is that? Is it because he was better at it than me?" "Oh, she was much more talented." I groaned again, now I just felt worse. "Aw... That's so not fair!" I whined

"You can't do anything about it. He has a talent for it, and he's a veteran." "Although..." he looked up at me. "There is someone without any experience at all whose natural talent exceeds Kyo's by a wide margin." I blinked. "Who are you talking about?" "Mado Kaname." My eyes widened at this. "You're kidding!" I said. Kyubey gave me a look that said 'do I look like I can kid at all?'

"You're not kidding me." I said in realization. "I'm not. But it puts you in an interesting position. If you are not strong enough to beat Kyo, you could ask Mado to do it for you.  
Provided he makes a contract with me." Maybe it was just me, but it sounded like he wanted me to force Mado into a contract, but why would he do that?

I shook my head. "Uh-uh. No way. And besides, this is something I gotta do." I thought back to that magical boy with the spear. "Im not gonna let him get dragged into it."

-Kyo's POV (a different POV?! No way!)-

Going to the arcade always could cheer me up after a rough day, but playing some good old Dance Dance Revolution really made it better! I was stepping along to the beat when I could sense another magical boy walking up to me, the irregularity. "I'm a little busy. What do you want?" I asked as I continued to focus on my dancing. "I wanna let you know you can have this city." I smirked. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"A boy like you is more suited for what it takes to be a magical.  
Sayo Miki is not." Of course he wasnt. He's way too naive and idiotic, even if he is pretty cute. I was almost considering where that last thought had come from, but I ignored it. "Tell me something I don't already know. What happens if she doesn't agree with you? If I leave him alone, he's gonna start bugging me again." It looks like boy already had the answer to that one.

"I want to settle this thing peacefully. So, I'd like you to stay out of it. Let me handle him." I didnt have any problem with that, as long as I could do whatever I want in piece. Though I still has some questions for . "You still haven't told me what I really wanna know. Who are you anyway, huh? What's in this for you?"

"Two weeks from today, a witch called "Walpurgisnacht" will come." Is he a frikkin walking encyclopedia or something? "And how do you know that?" "Thats my business." He sure loves to avoid answering questions doesn't he? "If we defeat the witch, I will leave this city all to you. You can do whatever you want with it then."

I liked the sound of that. "Oh, yeah? Walpurgisnacht, huh?

If he's too tough for one person to beat, we could team up and take him on!" I said confidently as I ended the song with a perfect score. (Fun fact- the song he was playing is Connect from the anime from the same episode.) I turned towards him and pulled out some picky and held it out to him. "Want some?"

-Mado's POV-

I figured Sayo would be at the same alleyway where we found that familiar from before. And sure enough he was there with Kyubey, looking for any traces of the familiar. "I's no use. Too much time has passed." Sayo-kun mumbled what I could only assume was a curse. "Sayo-kun?"he lifted his head at me. "If you keep doing this, hunting witches and stuff, won't you run into that boy again?" I feared that chance, the chance that he would run into him again, fight him again, get wounded again, or even worse.

"Yeah, it's bound to happen some time." He said. "Well, I have an idea. Maybe you should find her first and talk to her, you know, to figure out how you can work together. 'Cause if you don't and you guys meet again, you'll just get into another fight." As soon as I said that he glared at me. "Hold on. A fight? Do you honestly think what happened last night was just a plain old fight?"

Yeah in retrospect that wasn't the best way to word that at all. But I want to avoid another fight between them. They're both magical boys! They shouldn't be doing this! "Well, it wasn't." He continied, snapping my out of my thoughts. "That was a bona fide battle to the death for real. But it didn't start out that way that's for sure. After a while though, with every blow we were trying harder and harder to kill each other."

If that was supposed to comfort me, he was doing a pretty terrible job at it. "That's even worse!" I raised my voice. Why couldn't he see that this made no sense at all? That it was pointless to keep fighting like this? "You want me to talk to him? That's totally nuts!" Sayo-kun snapped. "Hes totally okay with letting people becoming witch food, just so he can get more Grief Seeds out of it! There's no way I get along with someone like that!"

"But Sayo, you became a magical boy so you can fight witches, didn't you?" I tried to remind him of why he made the contract in the first place. "He isn't a witch. He's a magical boy just like you!" I pointed out to him. "Give him a chance.I'm sure you can find a way to work together. Even if he does things differently, you both feel the same way about hunting witches, don't you?" I'm sure Homura-kun feels the same too. "I'm sure he does. And I'm sure Homura does, too. If Mamo-kun and Homura-kun would've gotten along, maybe Mamo-kun would..."

"You're kidding, right?!" He yelled. It might have been too soon to mention Mamo in front of him. "Come on, you were there, Mado! He waited until that witch killed Mamo!" He said clutching both of his arms, shaking in anger. "Then he just shows up like he wants to help. But he just wanted Grief Seeds, so he sat back and let Mamo die!" He didn't have the right to say that about him! "He saved us from dying back then! He didn't want us to suffer the same way Mamo did!" I defended Homura-kun.

"No! They're both the same! That transfer student and that damn Kyo guy! They don't care about anything but themselves!" His gaze fell down to the ground. "But Mamo wasn't like them." Sayo-kun said softly. "He was the exception to what magical boys are really like." He looked back at me. "You know what? They're like those two."

"You're wrong!" But Sayo-kun wasn't done. "You know, that familiar we saw last night was pretty small, but it could still kill someone. Maybe it'll come after your dad next, or your mom." No.. why is he dragging my family into this now? "What would you do if it came after Tatsuya, huh? Would you be okay with that? Could you forgive anyone who let them die?" I was trying my best to fight the tears threatening to come out at his harsh words. "I didn't want this power so I can fight witches. I wanted it so I have the strength to do what's right and protect the ones I love. You get it?"

He sighed before giving me a serious expression there are people out there who are worse than witches, then I'm gonna fight them! Especially if they're magical girls." He turned and walked away from me. "But Sayo!"I tried calling out, but he was already out of view. I looked down at Kyubey. "Why don't you say something?" "The only thing I can really say is that she's behaving recklessly." At least he's agreeing with me on this.

"Sayo doesn't have a chance of defeating either Homura Akemi or Kyo Sakura. Besides, even if I did warn him, do you think he'd listen to me?" That was true. Nothing I said got through to him at all. So even if Kyubey tried reasoning with him, he would have about the same luck I had at convincing him. I looked back at the alley and tried coming up with another way to make him open his eyes about this.

After my fight with Sayo-kun, I just couldn't fall asleep at all. I walked downstairs and sat down at the table. Mom came down shortly after I sat down. He noticed me and walked over. "Couldn't sleep huh?" I nodded. "Can we talk?" I asked. Mom nodded and got us both drinks, for her it was alcohol of some sort and some juice for me. "Tere's this friend of mine." I started. "He's in trouble. I don't think he's doing or saying anything wrong, but... he keeps trying to do the right thing. But the harder he tries, the worse things get for him.."

"Sure, that happens a lot." "It does?" Mom nods. "Yes. Sad but true. Just because you keep trying to do the right thing doesn't mean you're guaranteed a happy ending. In fact, the more stubborn a person gets about what they think is right, the less happy they are going to be.  
It's like they stop being rational all together." That definatley sounds like where Sayo-kuns headed right now.

"It's not fair to be unhappy. Especially if you're not doing anything wrong." I looked up at her. "So then, what do you think I should do?" She thought for a moment. "Well, at this point, I doubt that it'd end on a happy note no matter what anyone did." I nod. "If the only way to help was to do something drastic, would you do it?" Of course I would, he's my best friend! "Yeah."

"Then you should do something wrong." I blinked. "What?" I said. "If he's so focused on what he thinks is right, try doing something wrong to snap him out of it." "I don't get it. How?" "You could tell a big fat lie, or chicken out when the going gets tough. You never know, sometimes doing the wrong thing for someone is exactly the right thing to do." I think I was starting to understand what Moma telling me now. "If you find yourself at the dead end and there's no other options left, doing something the wrong way might do the most good."

"But, will he understand that I'm doing it for his sake? That I'm just trying to help him?" I asked, hoping Sayo-kun wouldnt hate me because of it. "Well, she might not get it right away. He might even hate you." I looked down sadly. "See what I mean? We're talking some drastic stuff here. But ask yourself this; what's better, doing nothing or doing something?" At this point, doing nothing would only make the situation worse than it started. "Mm-hm."I nodded. "I have to say I did a good job raising you." Mom grinned. "You don't do anything bad. You've never told a lie. You always try to do the right thing no matter what. You passed childhood with flying colors!" Mom said as she took a sip from her glass. "Here's the thing though; before you grow up, you should learn how to make the right kind of mistakes."

"How can I? I don't get it." "You are still young, so it's easy to bounce back after getting hurt. If you learn how to take life's little hits now, it'll help you later on. See, the older you get, the bigger the consequences are if you mess up. The more responsibilities you have, the less mistakes you're allowed to make." Being an adult sounds pretty difficult. "That sounds really hard." "Yeah, sometimes being an adult can really suck. That's why we're allowed to drink alcohol!" He grinned even wider. I grinned as well. "Hehe. I wanna grow up so bad now, then you and me can go drinking together!" "Well, then you'd better hurry up and get older. Even though it's not easy, it's pretty cool to be a grownup."

-Normal POV-

Sayo went up to Kyoe's hospital room as usual and opened the door, but there was no sign of Kyoe at all. He looked around in confused as one of the nursed saw him as they walked by. "Are you looking for Kyoe?" Sayo lifted up his head at the nurse and nodded. "He was doing so well in his therapy he got to go back home early." "Thanks" Sayo said as he made his way to Kyoe's house

It was pitch black outside when Sayo arrived at the house. He was about to ring the doorbell when he heard the sound of a violin. Kyoe was practicing inside. Satisfied that Kyoe was doing great, he turned to walk back home but came to a halt at the sight of the red-head he had faught to the death against."You kidding me? You spent all that time looking for him and now you're just gonna leave without seeing him?" "You again." He nearly growled. Kyo looked at the house behind the blue-nette. "So this is where the rich girl lives. She's the reason you made a contract with Kyubey, right?"

"He is." He simply stated in reponse. "You get a once-in-a-lifetime chance at having anything you want and you wasted it on that." Sayo grit his teeth in anger. "What do you know about anything?" "I know a lot more than you, dummy! Magic always was and always should be used for one thing to grant wishes for yourself. And if you try using it for any other reason, then it always turns out bad!" He pointed out to the other. "Don't tell me, Mamo Tomoe didn't even teach you that simple rule?"

Now he was starting to hit a sore spot, bringing up Mamo in front of him. "If all you want is to get the guy to love you, there's better ways of doing it. i mean, you've got all these magic powers now." His eyes widened in shock. "Don't you dare.." He warned but Kyo ignores him. "For starters, you could bust in there right now and break her arms and legs so bad, she'll never be able to use them again." His words were giving him a real bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. But the red-head waa far from finished. "Make her so helpless, she won't be able to do anything without you. You do that and he really will be yours and yours alone. Both his body and his soul..."

Kyo smirked. "How about this? If you don't got the stomach for it, I could always mess her up for ya. Like a favor between magical boys. It'd be really easy to do." He couldn't take it anymore. Insulting him was one thing, insulting what he stood for and why he made the contract was unforgiveable. "How dare you... Im not gonna take that kind of talk from you! We're gonna end this now."

"Let's go some place quiet. We'd attract too much attention here." He grinned.

-Mado's POV-

I was typing away on my computer, trying to finish my English homework,thinking back to what Mom said. _'If he's so focused on what she thinks is right, try doing something wrong to snap him out of it.'_ There was a knock at my window. I turned to see what it was and saw a Kyubey sitting on the window sil. "Mado! It's an emergency! It's Sayo!" No.. I quickly got changed and followed Kyubey to where Sayo is.

-Normal POV-

Kyo and Sayo stood across each other over a highway bridge above dozens of cars speeding by. Both boys were ready to fight. "We can go all out up here if we want." Kyo tranformed into his magical boy form, with spear in hand. "Come on, give me your best shot!" Before Sayo could even transform Mado finally caught up to the two. "Sayo! No! Don't!" Sayo looked at Mado in surprise. "What're you doing? You shouldn't be here." He looked back at his opponent. "This has nothing to do with you, so stay back!"

"Come on! Think about what you're doing!" Mado tried reasoning with him again. "This just can't be right! Kyo scoffed at him "mpf! The annoying bastard has an annoying friend. Go figure." "Well, I wonder what kind of friends you'd have then." Kyo jumped a little in shock. "What the-?" It was Homura. "Tch.." "What are you doing? I though we agreed to leave Sayo Miki alone." He questioned him. "Like your way of idea's gonna teach him any manners." He shrugged. "Besides, it's not like he's backing down.

Homura stepped forward next to him. "I'll take him on, then. But you stay out of it. Understand?" Kyo pulled out a new stick of picky and held it between his teeth and pointed at it to the black-ette. "You got 'til I finish eating this. Then it's on!" "That's plenty of time." Homura agreed to his proposal.

"It won't be that easy!" Sayo yelled as he held up his Soul Gem.

-Mado's POV-

It was now or never. This was the only option left to snap Sayo-kun out of it. I just hope he knows I'm doing it for his own good. Here goes nothing. "Sayo-kun I'm sorry!" I yelled as I ran towards Sayo-kun, grabbed his Soul Gem, and threw it off the railing. Both Sayo-kun and the other magical boy both stood there open-mouthed in shock at what just happened. Homura-kun gasped and suddenly dissappeared. Where did he go in such a hurry and in panic too? "Mado! Why'd you do that?" I flinched slightly. "But if I didn't, then you would've..." Sayo-kun suddenly leaned forward and landed on my shoulder.

He wasn't moving! Oh no...he wasn't breathing either! "Sayo...kun?" I barely got out in my quickly worsening fear. I heard Kyubey sigh. "Oh, Mado. That was really bad." "Huh?" "What's wrong with you? Are you out of your mind? How could you throw your friend away like that?"

My heart stopped. What did he mean I threw my friend a... I looked at Sayo-kun, then where I had thrown his Soul Gem. It couldn't be... but.. then how.. did he get like this? I began to shake. "What did you say? What do you mean?" The red-head walked over and grabbed Sayo-kun by the neck and held him in front of him. "No, stop!" He was looking for something, then he gasped. "What the hell is going on here? He's dead!" No no no no no! He set Say-kun down in front of me as I tried CPR on him. " Sayo-kun! Sayo-kun! Answer me please!" I dont want this..." tears were falling down my face now. It wssnt working at all! "SAYO-KUN!" I yelled, but there was no answer.

"What the hell is going on around here?" The boy yelled as he grabbed Kyubey and held him up in the air. "Explain right now!" "There's a limit to how far a magical boy can be from his body. If it's beyond one hundred meters, you lose control of it." Kyubey stated. How could he act like this was no big deal at all? Like it didn't concern him at al! "What does that mean? A hundred meters?"

"This kind of thing rarely happens, so I'm not surprised you find it disturbing.  
Most of the time, you're being carried around with your bodies." Most of the time? Carried with our bodies? So then.. what I just threw over the bridge was actually Sayo-kuns... I covered my mouth. I felt sick to my stomach at the realization that hit me like bricks. "What are you saying, Kyubey?! You have to help him! Please don't let Sayo-kun die!" I pleaded to him. He sighed again.

"Mado, that isn't Sayo. Its just an empty shell." It felt like I couldn't breathe now. I looked at Kyubey in shock. "It's true, you just threw him off the bridge one minute ago." "What.." the red-head said in shock, resting his hand on his Soul Gem, reaching the same conclusion that I had. "Did you honestly think I'd like you boys fight witches using those fragile human bodies of yours?" He said in what sounded like a mocking tone.

Meanwhile Homura was dashing through the highway, dodging trucks and cars left and right, trying to reach the vehicle that Sayo's Soul Gem rested on.

"That's impossible. For magical boys, the so-called "bodies" you used to be housed in are nothing more than exterior hardware now. Your souls are your real bodies. It's placed inside the compact vessel, where they're easier to protect, and where you can control your magic more efficiently." He explained to the horrified boys, at the same time Homura had reached the truck and jumped in top of it, picking up his Soul Gem, sighing in relief.

"Making that happen is part of my job when I recruit magical boys. I take a person's soul from their body and turn it into a Soul Gem." He rips our souls from our bodies? How could he do that to us? The boy seemed to share my thoughts as his grip on Kyubey got tighter. "You bastard... What have you done...? You scumbag! You've turned us into zombies! Is that what happened?!" I couldn't believe this was happening. What I thought Magical boys were, what I thought I believed, were all nothing but lies. And now Sayo-kuns...

"But isn't that more convenient? If your heart explodes or you bleed out every last drop of blood, no matter what happens, you just heal your bodies with magic and get up again.  
As long as your Soul Gem doesn't get damaged, you're basically invincible. Isn't it better to have that in a fight than be trapped in the body prone to failure?" I snapped. "How is this better? Messing with our souls, doing what you want to them without our will? How is that right?!" He just sighs again. "It never fails."

"Whenever I tell you humans this simple facts, you always react the same way. It makes no sense at all! Why are you humans so sensitive about the kind of container that souls are housed in?" Before I could get another crack at him Homura-kun had returned and set sometime down own Sayo-kuns hand. Hope began to fill me once more. Is that?

Suddenly Sayo-kun gasped for air, snapping the boy out of his murderous thoughts towards Kyubey and I looked back at Sayo-kun. He slowly sat up and looked around at all of us. He held a blank expression on his face as he said. "What's up? What happened?"

-Mado Magica Episode 7 Preview-

"You did accept the destiny of fighting witches, provided I grant one wish for you.  
That wish has come true, hasn't it?"

Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Epsiode 7: Can you face your true feelings?

Me:Wow that was quite a bombshell that was dropped there. Kyubey is such an... a-word isn't he?

Homura:indeed.

Me:So how do you all like the chapter? I tried making Mado a bit more assertive in speaking his mind and telling off Kyubey like the... a word he is because given what he's going through, he definatley has the right to be mad right Homura?

Homura:Of course.

Me:and I threw in some more SayoxKyo hints if you look hard enough they're there all right. xD next time we have Sayo realizing he just got screwed over by Kyubey and things spiral more down the hill from there so stay tuned to Mado Magica and thanks for your support!:D if you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it and any ideas for the future chaptera to come. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a evil as heck cat to kill over and I've again. Wanna join me Homura?

Homura: *pulls out a bazooka* of course I will!

Me:So until next time! *runs off with Homura to kill Kyubey*


	10. Episode 7:Can You Face Your True Feeling

Me:hi everyone! As promised this week I have a brand new chapter out!:)

Kyo:wow... she actually got a chapter out on time for once.

Me: *glares* don't make me use these. *summons Madokas arrows*

Kyo: That's not gonna work. I'm better at this than you are.

Me:I'd get Homura to help.

Kyo:...fine. you win this round. So anyway Infin doesn't own Madoka Magica at all in any shape or form. It belongs to this Gen Urubuchi guy and Aniplex so support the show by buying the dvds and the manga. Now I've got a little ass in the fork of a talking cat to murder now.

Me:have fun! Now on to the show!:D

Note: 'this' is thinking or telepathic speaking. That is all. xD

-Mahou Shonen Mado Magica-

-Sayo's POV-

I walked back home in absolute silence, dripping my school bag on the floor, and turned to Kyubey who was sitting casually on my desk like he didn't do anything at all. I set my Soul Gem on my desk and placed my arms next to him and began to question him. "Okay. What. The. Hell. Why didnt you tell us? You tricked us didn't you?" "Not necessarily." I just knew that was major bull if I've ever heard it before. He continued. " I did make it perfectly clear; I wanted you to become magical boys. I just didn't explain the exact form you'd be taking to do, that is all."

"Well that's something you should be told us then shouldn't it?" I pointed out. "Why wouldn't you tell us something like that?" "Because you never asked." Seriously? Of all the excuses in the book, he had to pick the dumbest one in history! "Besides, even if you never found out, it wouldn't bother you one bit. In fact, Mamo never found out, even at the end." Not even Mamo knew? What would he have done if he found out the truth? He was close to Kyubey and he didn't even bother telling him the truth?

"You humans don't even realize you have souls." Kyubey continued to explain. "They're not something you can physically feel inside you. Your bodies are such fragile containers. Just a cluster of neurons, organs and the circulatory system. It's an amazing construction, but once your bodies stop functioning, your soul disappears. To keep that from happening, I put your soul into a physical form. It makes the soul easier to protect, and easier to keep track of. That way, you can battle witches and not have to worry about it." "Well, nobody asked you to do that, did they?" I snapped. He had no right to mess with us like this and try to justify it by saying 'it's easier that way' at all!

Kyubey just sighed. "You still don't understand the dangers of combat, do you?" Alright, he was really starting to piss me off! "Ugh..." He moved over to my Soul Gem. What was he planning now? Something told me I was about to find out. "Let's say you've been impaled by a spear. Do you know how much stimulus would register in your pain receptors?" As soon as he said that he set his paw down heavily on my Soul Gem. An undescribable amount of pain hit me the same insant. "AAAGH!" I screamed out in pain, tears starting to form in my eyes, moving from side to side on the floor from the crippling pain. "That is what it would feel like." Smug little bastard. I thought to myself. "One strike, and you're completely incapacitated. The reason you stayed standing during the fight with Kyo is because you were spared the pain your body was experiencing. And that was possible because your soul and body weren't directly connected. You were able to survive that fight because of your modification."

He finally got his paw off of my Soul Gem. I gasped in relief, glad the pain was finally over. "Once you get used to it, you figure out how to block out all the pain. There's a downside though. Your reaction times suffers. So, I don't recommend it." I still couldn't believe what he was saying. He did this to us without us knowing, and he acts like he did us a favor! I glared daggers at him. "How could you do this to us? Why?" I asked him. "You did accept the destiny of fighting witches, provided I grant one wish for you. That wish has come true, hasn't it?"

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Opening:Connect plays~*

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 7:Can You Face Your True Feelings?~*

-Mado's POV-

School was still the same as usual, we bowed and greeted the teacher, attendance was done, and the day continued like normal. Except for me, it was anything but normal. I met up with Homura-kun on the roof during lunch, hoping to get some answers from him. I couldn't bear to talk to Kyubey at all after last night. "You knew...didn't you?" I said softly. "How come you didnt tell us about this before?" Homura-kun seemed to know what I meant and spoke. "Would you believe me if I did?" As usual he had a point. "I tried telling others before, but no one ever does."

"But why would Kyubey do something so cruel to us?" It just didn't make any sense. How could he think this is right at all? "Because it doesn't think what it did was cruel. That creature doesn't understand human values." Homura-kun said. Somehow, I just knew he had a big hatred for Kyubey, knowing what I know now. "A soul's a fair exchange for granting someone's wish. That's what it thinks anyway." "But there's nothing fair about it!" I said. "What he did to Sayo-kun isn't right! All Sayo wanted was to help someone he loves, to help her get better again." Why was thing happening to Sayo-kun? He only wanted to help the world and this is what he gets?

"An agreement is still an agreement." Homura-kun seemed like he didn't want to accept that at all, but he had no choice at the same time. "It made the impossible possible, didn't it? That girl would've never gotten better no matter what. Even if Sayo Miki spent the rest of his life taking care of truth is a miracle like that is worth more than a life of human. That's the price it sells them for."

"Does that mean Sayo-kun can't go back to her normal life?" I asked. Homura-kun looked at me with a hint of sympathy before his expression returned to his almost expressionless one. "I already told you once. You really should forget about Sayo Miki" "But he's my friend and he saved my life!" I shouted, remembering how he saved me from near death by the hands of the witch. "If Sayo-kun hadn't become a magical boy, Hito-kun and I would both be dead right now!"

"Don't confuse gratitude with responsibility. There's nothing you can do to save him now. And if you're trying to repay him to ease your guilt, don't." Is he also secretly a mind-reader too now? "That's arrogant thinking, and you should stop it." I started clenching my fist in anger. "Why do you always act so cold?" He looked down at his Soul Gem, the ring on his finger with a distant look on his face.

"Well... Maybe I behave this way because I'm not human anymore." Homura-kun...

-Sayo's POV-

I skipped school today. I couldn't bring myself to go today, not after finding out the truth. I lay bundled up in the covers in my pajamas, holding my brightly glowing soul gems in my hands. 'How could I ever face Kyosuke again? Now that I've been turned into this..thing?' I heard a bang against my window. I opened them up and looked around, not seeing the cause of the noise anywhere. 'Hey, dummy!' Him! I turned my head as I heard his voice in my head. "How much long are you gonna stay inside?' What did he want? Another fight? I didn't have to wait long for my answer. 'Can you come out for a sec? I wanna talk.'

I got changes and met Kyo as I walked out the house. He was carrying a paper bag full of red apples in it for some reason. It was quiet between us for a minute before Kyo talked. "What happened to us sucks." Well that was putting it very lightly. I bet you regret ever making that contract, don't ya? But you know, me, I think I'm okay with it. Imean, I can do whatever I want with my powers so who cares about the details? I don't really think it's a deal breaker, you know." At this point I couldn't be angry at him anymore. Compared to what happened last night, Kyo was the lesser evil out of the greater one. "You think you got what you pay for, huh?" He nodded. "Oh, yeah, I did." He said as we continued walking, I had no clue where he was taking me though.

"That's a great way to look at it. Think about it; if you live for yourself, you only got yourself to blame. So I can't really blame anyone else and I don't have any regrets. See? If you look at it that way, you won't beat yourself up about it." For once, what he was saying made sense. But I had a feeling he didn't drug me with him just to chat for no reason. He stopped in front of me. I stopped as well and looked at where we were. It looked like it was abandoned a while ago. Kyo slowly opened the door and we both walked inside. I looked around the place, it definatley looked like it used to be something. But i had no clue what. "You brought me all the way out here just to talk?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. Got a lot to talk about." I blinked. Okay not what I was expecting. Considering our first meeting was a fight to the death, and our next was almost another fight, it wasn't that crazy to think it would lead to another fight right? He pulled out an apple from the bag and handed it out to me. "You want one?" I swatted the apple out of his hand as it rolled on the floor. He immediately grabbed me by the neck in a death grip and gave me an equally deadly glare. "Ugh..." "If i see you wasting food like that again, I will kill you." All I could do was groan in pain. "Ugh..." He realized he had me in a grip and let go, letting me drop to the floor as I caught my breath. He picked up the apple and rubbed it on his red jacket before putting it back in the bag.

"Wanna know where we are? It's my dad's church." It was his dads? Why did he bring me to an important place like this? He continued. "He was an honest man and way too nice.  
He's the kind of guy who'd read the papers and start tearing up, 'cause he couldn't figure out how to make things better. He thought religion hadn't adapted enough. He wanted something new, something that made sense in today's world. So one day, he started preaching stuff to the congregation that wasn't in the Bible. People got upset, stopped coming to his sermons." Kyo looked away with a sad expression. For some reason, it really hurt to see him in pain. I don't get it! Itd make sense for me to hate him. I should hate him! I should... but why don't i? I snapped out of my thoughts as Kyo continued on with his story.

"The church kicked him out, and after that, well, nobody cared about what he had to say. Heh, go figure, right?" He looked back at me with a pained expression. " i mean, from the outside, I bet he looked like he was trying to start a cult. Didn't matter if what he said was right or even if it made any sense. Everyone treated him like he was a psycho. It got so bad for my family that there were lots of times we didn't have any food. I couldn't understand it. My dad wasn't doing or saying anything wrong. It was just different from what everyone was used to hearing, is all. If people would've just calmed down, gave him five minutes and really listened to what he had to say, they would've seen he was right."

He sighed. "Yeah, but... in the end, nobody did. I got mad, like really pissed off. I hated that nobody gave my dad a chance and tried to understand what he was talking about. Then, Kyubey showed up and I made my wish. I wanted everyone to listen to my dad and take the stuff he was saying seriously. The next morning, they came back. The church was packed with so many people. Everyday, there was more and more people coming to hear my dad preach." Kyo gave me a faint smile I felt my heart skip a beat.

"And me, I started doing the magical boy thing. I figured, no matter how awesome my dad's sermons were, they weren't gonna take care of the witches any time soon. It was my job, so like an idiot, I threw myself at hunting witches full time. We were gonna save the world together, him doing it out in the open and me in the shadows." Then the smile was gone. "And one day, my dad found out about what was really going on. Man, I'll never forget it. When he realized everyone was there not because of what he was preaching, but because of my magic, he totally lost it. And then he called me, his own son, 'an evil witch who corrupted his flock.' "

"Heh, isn't that hilarious? I'm the one out every night hunting real witches and he calls me a witch! After that, my dad had a breakdown. He got really depressed. He was drinking a lot and then he went crazy. He killed my family and then he committed suicide, leaving me behind... alone." My eyes widened in horror. Everything he said before made sense now! _Magic always was and always should be used for one thing to grant wishes for yourself. And if you try using it for any other reason, then it always turns out bad! "_ The thing I wished for destroyed my whole family. I brought all this suffering down on my family 'cause I made a wish for my dad without knowing what he really wanted. So right then and there, I promised myself I'd never use magic to help anyone else ever again." He held his hand on his chest. "This power is mine, and I'll use it for me and me alone."

He paused for a moment. "Miracles aren't free, you know? If you wished for something good to happen, a whole lot of bad stuff's gonna happen, too. I guess that's how the world stays in balance. Good, bad, everything zeroes out." "Why are you telling me all this stuff for?" I wondered, it didn't seem like him at all. " 'Cause I want you to stop caring and do what you wanna do! You got what you pay for, didn't ya?" Now he was confusing me. "Im a little confused. You just got done telling me all about how you're in this for yourself. Why are you worrying about me all of a sudden?"

-Kyo's POV-

That question caught me off gaurd. I thought the reason was cause we both made a similar wish, and it still is, but there was a bigger reason why I wanted to tell him this, about me. Could it be that i-? I brought myself back to reality. " 'Cause you and me, we both made the same mistake, didn't we? You gotta stop feeling the way you do 'cause it'll only bring you more pain. You already paid your dues way more than what you got for 'em. Know what I think? You take what you got and figure out how to get something out of it."

"Kinda like how you do?" That brought a grin to my face. "Exactly how I do! Look, I figured out how things work and wanna save you some grief. I can't stand seeing you go through this." Sayo seemed like he got what I was saying, he nodded in understanding. " I had the wrong idea about you from the beginning. I'm sorry about that. So, forgive me. But still, I don't have any regrets about using my wish for someone else." he looked at me determined. "And I've decided that from now on; I'm not gonna regret anything... ever again." While I found him determined to he incredibly hot.. yeah I'm not going to deny having those thoughts anymore. It was pointless to try and pretend I didnt. But back to his stubbornness here. "Why are you being so stubborn?" I demanded.

"Honestly, I don't think I paid too big a price for what I got. I think magic can be used for great things, depending on how you use it." He looked at the bag of apples I was holding. "Which reminds me... those apples. How did you get them, huh?" Crap! I tried to explain, but no words came out. "Yeah, thought so. In that case, I can't eat those apples. I'm not gonna have any part of them." That stupid idiot! Why won't he accept my help? He's just gonna get hurt! He's just like me when I made my wish. I don't want what happened to me to happen to him! "You idiot! We're magical boys!" I yelled as he turned around and started to walk away. "There's no one like us! Nobody can do what we do!" He stopped but didn't turn back. "I'll do things my way... and fight my own battles. If you don't like it, then you can come find me and try to kill me if you want. Iwon't hate you for it."

"But I won't lose to you either." He walked out of the church. I grabbed an apple out of the bag and chomped on it in my anger as he faded from view.

-Mado's POV-

I hadn't seen Sayo-kun since yesterday. Something told me that what happened the night before was the cause. Something like that wasn't something anyone could get over right away if they were in his situation. To my joy I saw Sayo-kun walking ahead of me on the way to school. I ran over to him. "Good morning, Sayo-kun! Wait up!" He turned around and let me catch up. Hito-kun joined us as well shortly after. "Good morning, Sayo, How are you?" "H-hey. Good morning." He greeted Hito-kun. He must still be shaken up about before. I thought sadly. "Why didn't you come to school yesterday?" Hito-kun asked Sayo-kun.

"Oh, um, I felt a little sick, is all." I knew that wasn't the real reason. 'But, Sayo..' I spoke telepathically. 'It's cool. I feel fine. You don't have to worry about a thing.' He replied, giving me his usual cheery smile. I felt relieved to see it again. "Hey, I got an idea.  
How about we go and..." I wondered why he stopped and noticed he was looking at Kyoe walking to school on her crutches. Hito-kun noticed as well. "Oh... I didn't know Kyoe was out of the hospital." He said surprised as we continued our way to school.

-  
-Mado's POV-

"Hey, Kyoe. You're okay to be back here?" One of the girls asked her. Kyoe nodded. "Yeah.  
If I stayed home, it wouldn't help get my legs back in shape. I'm hoping to get off these crutches and be walking on my own by next week." She smiled. "I'm glad Kyosuke is doing better." Sayo-kun nodded. I realized he hadn't had a chance to talk to him since she got released for the hospital. "You haven't talked him yet, have you? Why don't you go over and say hi to her?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, it's okay. Maybe later."

-Normal POV-  
"Okay... Whatcha wanna talk about?" Sayo asked Hito. He had asked Sayo to meet him in the cafeteria to talk about something. Which was odd to Sayo since he never asked to talk to him directly like this before. "I wanna talk about love." (AN: ~What is love?) Hito said. "I'll explain it. There's something I haven't told you or Mado. But I can't stay silent any longer." "Huh? Oh, okay." Sayo said, still confused as to what he was getting at. "For a long time now, I... I've always liked Kyoe Kamijo. And I'm in love with him."

Sayo visibly flinched at the words. "O-oh, you are, huh? I-I never would've guessed, Hito. Th-That's awesome! I hope Kyoe knows just how lucky she is." Hito didn't look convinced at his answer as he continued. "You've known Kyoe for a while. Weren't you friends since childhood?" He nodded. "Oh, yeah, sort of. We hang out together every now and then." "And it's nothing more than that?" Hito asked. He paused before speaking again. "I've thought long and hard about this.I can't lie to myself any longer. So, how about you? I need to know, can you face your true feelings for her, Sayo?"

Sayo was very uncomfortable now. His friend likes his best friend who he...might like more than a friend and now he felt like a deer thrown into the headlights right now. "Uh, true feelings? What do you mean?" He tried to change the subject but to no effect. "I take my friendship with you very seriously. And I don't wanna get into a situation where you think I'm stealing him away from you. I wanna respect the relationship you have with Kyoe, because you've known her a lot longer than I have. That's why if you like her you have a right to go after her before I do."

"Hito..." "I'm going to tell Kyoe how I feel after school tomorrow. That gives you one day to decide. Will you confess your true feelings to her or won't you? Think about what you want so you don't have any regrets later." He said as he got up and left, leaving Sayo to his thoughts.

-Mado's POV-

I waited for Sayo-kun next to his house to see if I could join him on the witch hunt. When he walked out and saw me, he was shocked that I was there. "Mado.." He said softly. "Is it okay if I come along? I won't get in the way. I just don't want you to be all alone." "Why?" Sayo-kun asked. " Why are you always so nice to me? I was a huge jerk to you before... I don't deserve having a friend like you..." I didnt blame him for that. With everything that's going on, I couldn't hate Jim no matter what. It still seemed odd for him to say these things, something must be wrong. "What is it?" I asked Sayo-kun. He was silent for a few seconds before he answered.

"I...started to have second thoughts today. I thought what if I hadn't saved Hito. It was just for a second, but still..." He looked at the ground. "I guess I'm not a hero after all. What would Mamo think if he was still here?" Tears were falling for his face. I knew nothing I could say could help him now so I did the only thing I could do. I pulled him into a hug as he let his tears out. "Im going to lose Kyoe to Hito. And there's nothing I can do about it now. Because I'm... I'm already dead!" He cried, I started crying too at Sayo-kuns pain.

"I'm a zombie. I can't ask her to hold me if I'm like this! I can't ever ask her to kiss me!" He sobbed for a few more minutes before calming down and he smiled faintly at me in appreciation. "I feel better now...thanks Mado. Im sorry..." "You don't have to be..." I assured him. He nodded. "Im okay now. Thanks for listening, Mado." He grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go! We've got some witches that need beating down!" "Right."

-Kyo's POV-

I couldn't stop worrying about Sayo since our talk at the church. So I kept an eye on him in secret during his hunt when he found a witch, which he was currently duking it out against at the moment. I sensed Homura step behind me. "You are the last person I'd expect to just sit and watch."I scoffed at him. Like he knew me at all. I looked at the glowing witch symbol below us. "Tonight's the real deal. He's fighting a witch, not a familiar. If he beats it, he'll get a Grief Seed. So at least he's fighting for something." I said, grabbing another stick of picky and eating it. "Im surprised you give up your prey so easy just to help him out." Homura stated. I'm surprising myself too. I never did this for anyone before he came along. I just..wanted to do whatever I could to help him right now.

The symbol flickered violently bringing me to reality. That doesn't look good. "What the hell is he doing? He's gonna get himself killed!" I yelled. I quickly transformed and jumped in the labyrinth. That idiot is in trouble, I just know it!

-Normal POV-

-In the Witchs Labyrinth-

*play Sayo's Theme:Decretum here (from Episode 7 of the anime for this fight)*

Sayo panted harshly. His clothes were ragged with cuts and slashes from the witch. The Witch was in a praying position in front of a tall pillar, his back turned to the two boys. There was a brief name that showed that read 'Elsa Maria'. He lept forward and tried attacking the witch in the back, but it grew vines of some form from its back, gathering around Sayo, trapping him inside. "Sayo!" Mado yelled. Suddenly clanging sounds were heard ad the vines snapped free, releasing Sayo as Kyo caught him in his arms and gently set him down. He had used his spear to destroy the vines and help him out.

Kyo sighed. "Geez. I can't watch this any more. Hang out here, okay? Let me show you a couple of basic moves." Kyo said confidently as he positioned himself to jump right in the fight. Sayo slowly got back up to his feet and crouched into an pouncing posiiton. Kyo noticed right away. "Hey!"

"I can do this alone. Get out of my way." He said coldly as he increased his speed and ran towards the witch. Elsa grew snake like familiars from her back as they lashed out at Sayo, throwing him up in the air. But it didn't seem to faze him at all. "Sayo-kun!" Mado yelled. He summoned his sword and slashed apart the familars and he landed on the ground. He began to laugh manically as the Witchs blood flew around it. "Ha ha ha...ha ha ha." He continued to laugh as he ran up and slashed the Witch with his sword again and again as it summoned more familiars to defend itself, the snakes eating at Sayo's body but he didn't care at all. He just continued to attack, hitting the Witch with his sword, crippling Elsa to the ground but it wasn't enough. He beat it with his sword again and again and again, the labyrinth starting to shake as a result.

Even Kyo was worried at his sudden lack of pain and change in demeanor. "What's going on with her?!" He asked as Sayo leaned back up as Elsa Maria tried attacking him with what little strength she had left but he just stopped the attempt with ease. "Ha ha ha. It's true! I can block out the pain! I don't feel any pain anymore!"he laughed as the Witch wrapped more familiars around him but it did nothing to slow him down as he lifted his sword into the air and delt the finishing blow.

"Stop..." Mado sobbed. "Please... stop..."

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Ending Song:Magia plays~*

-Mado Magica Episode 8 Preview -

Sayo: "Im gonna be a different kind of magical boy! That's what I decided.  
I don't need anyone's thanks. I'll be the only magical boy around who doesn't use his magic for himself!"

Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 8:I was stupid... so stupid.

Me: Yeah Sayo's losing it.

Mado & Kyo: *completely stunned at what they just witnessed*

Me:so what do you guys think? There's some more SayoxKyo development and Kyo pretty much admits that he thinks Sayo's hot. xD It makes sense that Sayo would be confused about how he feels for Kyo. I mean they did try to fight to the death in Episode 5 and almost fought again in the episode after that but now that Sayo knows Kyo's past.. he's not so sure anymore. Next time an even bigger surprise will happen in Episode 8 that's about, if not even more shocking than Episode 3 so stay tuned next week to find out what it is!:) though most of you probably already know what talking about. xD

Before I forget thanks to the guest James Birdsong for the review for the last chapter and to all of you for your continuing support in this series!:) if you have any questions or comments about this chapter or the series feel free to leave a review and until next time! See you! *rides away on a nyan cat*

Homura: ...like that thing (Kyubey)... the girl just can't be explained can she?


	11. Episode 8: I Was Stupid So Stupid

Me:thank you all for 900+ views!:D *party balloons and confetti fall everywhere* and to celebrate here is one of the most plot-revealing, relationship developing (you know who I'm talking about * wink wink*) feels inducing chapter yet! Well, next to the next couple chapters of course.

Mado:what happens in those chapters?

Me:umm... *coughs* disclaimer time!

Mado: you're avoiding the topic on purpose aren't you?

Me: you're just imagining things! *nervous chuckle* anyway I do not own Madoka Magica at all in any shape or form whatsoever! It belongs to Gen Urubuchi and Studio SHAFT. I really wish I did though. But I own this story though so that's something! Anyway on to the show!

Mado: and you're still ignoring me...

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica~*

-Normal POV-

Sayo just kept slashing on and on at the witch, laughing in insanity and the barrier crumbled around them. Sayo slowly stood up in a slouched pose and spoke. "Shutting off the pain's pretty easy once you know how to do it. This way I'll never lose another fight." His automatically healing his wounds as he spoke and the barrier completely collapsed, the surroundings returning to normal.

There was an awkward silence between them when Sayo threw a Grief Seed at Kyo, who caught it in his hand. He glanced down at the seed, then back at Sayo. He smirked. "You can have it. That's what you're here for, isn't it?" Kyo dent an angry glare at the bluenette. "Watch it." He warned the boy. "I don't wanna owe you anything. We're even now. Got it?" Sayo turned and walked over to Mado. "Let's get out of here, Mado."

"Sayo..." Mado said softly. Sayo transformed back to her normal form and fell in Mado's arms. "Sayo!" Mado said, quickly growing more concerned for his friend. "Ah... sorry. I'm still a little tired." Sayo apologized. Mado didn't buy it one bit, but said nothing. His main priority was getting Sayo help. This couldn't go on. "Take it easy. I got you." He said as he slung Sayo's arm over his shoulder and they slowly walked down the stairs. Kyo looked back at the pair with a slight pained expression.

"That idiot!"

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Opening: Connect plays~*

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 8:I Was Stupid...So Stupid~*

-Sayo's POV-

Mado and I stopped to rest at a bus stop on the way home. He looked at me with a worried expression on his face. "Sayo...you can't fight like that. Yu're lying if you say it doesn't hurt. It hurts just watching you." What did he know? He doesn't have to endure this pain, to be turned into something against your will. "Just because you can't feel the pain, doesn't mean it's okay to hurt yourself."

I sighed. "I don't have the knack for it. If I don't fight like that, I can't win." It was a fact. I'm nowhere near as good as Mamo, Kyo, even that transfer student. This is the only way I can fight now. "Even if you fight like that and win every battle, it's not good for you. Can't you see that?" He pleaded. WHAT DID HE KNOW? I decided to speak up. "Then what is good for me?" I growled. Mado flinched in response. "Ive been turned into a monster. How can anything ever be good for me again?" I stood and turned to him, raising my voice.

"Sayo..." Mado started. But I wasn't done getting it through his head what exactly I am now. "All I can do now is kill witches. That's my new purpose in life." I looked down at the ground. "I'm useless otherwise. Im just a walking corpse pretending like I'm still alive." I clutched my hands into fists. "Who's gonna help me now? The way I am, who'd want to? Why do you even think about it?"

"But I want to help." Mado looked lost. "I just don't know what to do to make you happy again." Only on thing came to mind. If he is like me, maybe then he would understand. Maybe then he can actually do SOMETHING for a change. I glanced over at Mado.

"Then why don't you fight for a change?" I stated. He gasped like I just punched him in the gut or something. "Wanna know what Kyubey told me? You've got more potential than anyone. You could beat any witch with no problem and you wouldn't even suffer like I do." "But I...I just..." I shook my head. "If you really wanna help me, you should try putting yourself in my shoes for a change. But you can't. Of course not. You won't even give up your humanity out of pity for a friend!" I snapped at him.

"It's not that I wont!" He shouted back. "It's just..." "You can do anything but you won't. You just sit there 'cause it's okay if I'm the one who's suffering." Now tears were falling down his face, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care. I walked out of the bus stop. "Don't act like you care. It's obvious you don't."

Mado started to get up and follow me. "Sayo, wait!" "Don't follow me." I ordered. He stopped immediately. I didn't look back. I just kept running and running the full force of what I just did and said to Mado... to my very best friend... I coulsnt stop the tears. "I'm so could I say those things? I'm beyond saving!"

Unbeknownst to Sayo, his Soul Gem was quickly growing into a jet black color, bubbles appearing in the Gem.

-Normal POV-

"Walpurgisnacht is supposed to appear in this area." Homura said, pointing at a spot on the map of Mitakihara City. They were discussing their strategy for Walpurgisnacht when it arrives. They were having their meeting in Homuras room. It held various hologram projections, varying from information about witches, to their sightings, and even their habits. Finally a giant pendulum-like blade swung side to side above them.

Kyo was sitting across from the blackette, he looked at him in diesbelief. "Oh, yeah? What makes you so sure?" He grabbed a stick of Pocky and started munching on it. "Statistics." Homura simply stated. Kyo blinked. "Huh.I've never heard about Walpurgisnacht showing up here before. You mind telling me where you got these statistics of yours?" Silence. Kyo sighed. "Look, we don't have to trust each other and be all BFF's or anything, but do you think you could maybe give me an idea of what's going on?"

"I was wondering the exact same thing... Homura Akemi." Both boys summoned their weapons in an instant, pointing it at their unexpected guest. "You've got some balls showing your face around here!" Kyo growled. "Oh, my. Perhaps I'm not welcome here after all." Kyubey made his presence known, neither willing to speak to it at the moment. "And after coming all this way... just to give you some very important information."

That got Kyo's attention. "What?" "Sayo Miki is deteriorating fast. And not only because he used too much magic, there's a curse growing inside him now." Kyubey explained. "And whose fault do you think that is, huh?" Kyo pointed out. Kyubey didn't respond to the question and continued his explanation of Sayo's predicament instead. "I don't doubt she'll be causing you quite a bit of trouble... even before Walpurgisnacht arrives. You'd best be on your guard." Kyubey warned the two boys.

"What do you mean trouble?" Kyo interrogated him. "Come on, let's have it." "You might wanna ask him about that instead of me." He turned his gaze over to Homura. "Im sure you already know what I'm talking about, Homura Akemi." His only reponse to his inquiry was a warning glare. "I thought so. I'm curious. How did you learn about all these interesting things? Enlighten me." "I think I've heard enough from you today." He glanced over at him. "Get out." Kyubey said nothing more and he turned and walked out of the room.

The boys finally put away their weapons. "Great. You're just gonna let him go?" He asked Homura. "There's no point trying to kill that creature." He explained to Kyo. "Take my word." The red-head could tell the other was serious about this and remembered what he had just said about Sayo. "What's up with Sayo Miki?" He asked in a concerned tone. "What kind of trouble do you think that fuzzball was talking about?"

"His Soul Gem is tainted." He answered. Kyos eyes widened. This was not good, not one bit. "And if it's not purified soon, there won't be anything anyone can do to save him.

-The Next Day-

-Mado's POV-

"Now, the auxiliary verb "must" means that something or other has to be done. But "have to" has a slightly different vibe. For example..." Sensei was giving us another lesson as usual but I was focused on a different thing entirely right now. Sayo... I should've gone after him!why the heck didn't i? I was angry at myself. Sayos in so much pain, and I can't even be there when he needed it the most. What kind of best friend am i? 'Why did I let him go? I should've gone after him.."

-Normal POV-

Kyoe was walking home on her crutches from school, Hito walking next to him with schoolbag in hand. She stopped for a momment. "Wait... I don't think I've ever seen you walking home this way before." She looked at Hito. "How come? Did you just move or something?" Hito shook his head. "Actually, my house is in the exact opposite direction." He admitted. "Okay...Then, why are you walking this way?"

"Kyoe.."Hito began. He looked at him with joy in his eyes. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

-Mado's POV-

I checked Sayo's home. Maybe he went back home already. I rung the doorbell but only his mom answered. "He hasn't come home since yesterday?" He wasn't at home? Then where? His mother's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh... Yes, um...I understand. Okay. Thank you very much." I turned and continued my search. "Sayo..I have to find him!"

-Normal POV-

-Sayo's Theme:Dectrum plays-

Hito and Kyoe were sitting on a bench in the park, happily talking and smiling at one another. Sayo watching the scene from afar, a deep-agonizing pain in his chest grew with each moment that passed between them. He couldn't stand it. He screamed as he found another witch and slashed it and the familiars apart without discrimination, what's left of his heart withering away into darkness as the witch finally fell.

The scenery returned to normal as Sayo hear a footstep behind him. Homura stood behind him. "Why can't you understand? You don't have the luxury to fool around. You should only hunt witches." "Shut up! I don't need your advice." He snapped, but Homura was unfazed by his outburst. "Your Soul Gem is at its need to purify it now." He set a unused Grief Seed in front of the blue-haired boy. "Use this." He advised. Sayo glanced at the Grief Seed then at Homura.

"What is this? What are you up to?" He asked. He couldn't trust him, especially not now. "Don't be stupid. You're in no position to question my help." He spoke harshly. "Or, do you just hate the idea of it?" He only looked at Homura with a stern expression. "I'm gonna be a different kind of magical boy. That's what I decided. I'm not gonna screw anyone over or take anyone for granted. And I won't associate with anyone who does!" He yelled as he threw the Grief Seed across the hall. "I don't need anyone's thanks. I'll be the only magical boy around who doesn't use his magic for himself."

"Well, then. You're going to die." Homura promised, like he somehow know how thus path he'd chosen was going to end. "So what?" Sayo countered. "If I'm gonna die, it's gonna be when I can't kill witches anymore. No one's gonna need me anyway, right?" He said with a said smile on his face. "I"m okay with that. The world doesn't need a magical boy who can't even kill a witch."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Homura questioned the boy. "Why won't you trust me? Cant you see I just wanna help you?" "Why don't I trust you?" Sayo repeated, chuckling at his words. He sent a knowing glare at Homura. "Maybe it's 'cause I can tell what you really are. Maybe I know you're lying. You look like someone who's given up on everything. When you talk, you use empty words. In fact, you're doing it now."

"You say you wanna help me, but I know that's not what you're really thinking. You're not fooling anyone."Do you realize that you're just making Mado suffer more and more?" Sayo blinked in surprise. "Mado? This has nothing to do with her." Homura clenched his teeth in silent anger. "You're wrong! Everything has to do with her!" His anger expression changed to that of a smirk in an instant. "You're . You're right about me.I don't give a damn if you live or die."

Mado was the only one that mattered.

"I don't care. I just don't want Mado to see you like this, as you destroy yourself. If you don't let me help you now, you're going to die, either way." He said as he pulled out a gun from his shield and pointed it at Sayo's head. "You see, if you make him suffer anymore, then I will... kill you... right here right now." He charged the gun with his magic, the room aroind them glowing in a fierce purple light as he did, about to strike the fatal blow. "Sayo Miki." Before he could fire it however, Kyo's spear knocked the gun out of his hands onto the floor as Kyo himself appeared and grabbed Homura in a grip.

"Hurry!" He yelled to Sayo. "Go on! Get out of here!" Sayo nodded silently in appreciation as be slowly got to his feet and ran away. He glared at Homura once Sayo had left. "What are you, crazy?! What happened to saving him? You remember that?!" "Let me go." Was all Kyo got in response. "Oh, I get it. If I keep holding onto you like this, you can't use that funky technique of yours, can ya?" It seemed like he was right, before Homura pulled a grenade out of his shield. Kyo gasped, realizing what it was, and was forced to let go as he was pushed aside by Homura, yanking the trigger out with his teeth.

An explosion went off in an instant, the ringing in Kyo's ears very unbearable. He looked in shock at the lack of the blackette. He had escaped. "Dammit!" He yelled.

-Sayo's POV

I had found a subway on the way during the escape and was standing off to the side close by two men who were in a discussion about something. "No way, man, you can't let the dumb slut make excuses like that. You gotta make her hand all her cash over. Dumb bitches. You only get their hands on some coins and they blow it all on stupid shit for reals." One said."Seriously, gee. Can't treat 'em like they got any brains. That's for 'em like the dumbass bitches they are. My hoe's so dumb, she freaking loves it like that. I just tell her, "I'll bust your shit!" she shuts right up!" The other replied.

I couldn't believe it. How could they treat the ones they loved like that? Treating them like trash, they had no right! "You let up on 'em and they're all like "I wanna get married." "You can't be soft, man. Can't be soft. I'm all like, you think a shit-for-brains hoe like you's gonna be making it as much in ten years? That body ain't gonna last forever, y'know!" "And then you dump 'em, and they get all 'why me!.You know, who's gonna be dumping hoes, Sho, man, Sho. Now that mother..."

I walked up to them. "Hey, you."they both look up at me. "I wanna know more about your girl." They both looked at each other confused. "What the...?" "I wanna know about the girl you guys were just talking about. Tell me more about her." "You're like in middle school, kid. You should be home in bed." That asshole refused to take me seriously at all, but I'll make him see.

I spoke up. "Your girlfriend, I bet she loves you and tries really hard to make you happy, doesn't she? I bet you know she does, don't you? And instead of saying thanks, you sit there calling her a bitch. Then dump her when she gets old." Scum like that don't deserve to be saved. Funny, the thought doesn't scare my anymore. In fact, I welcome it now. "Yo, you know this kid?" "No..."

Hey, is this world even worth protecting? What have I been fighting for all this time?" I demanded an answer, the answer was lost to me now. I couldn't remember why I was fighting this whole time anymore! "Answer me... right now! Or else..."

-Normal POV-

Sayo's eyes snapped open, an ominous symbol appeared in his eyes. Screams could be heard from the train that very instant.

-Mado's POV-

The next place I hadn't checked yet was the park, I could only hope that he was here. "Where are you, Sayo?" I called out. No answer. "I bet you're upset with me too, aren't you?" I turned my head to see Kyubey sitting on the bench behind me. I really didn't want to see him right now. But to help Sayo, I have no choice. I sighed. "If I was, would you change Sayaka back?" I asked. It made sense. He changed him into a magical boy, so he can change him back, right? "I can't. It's beyond my power to do so."

"Of course you cant.." I grumbled. Then I remembered what Sayo had said before he ran. "Hey. Remember when you told me I could become a really powerful magical girl if I wanted? Was that for real?" Kyubey nodded. "Really powerful doesn't even begin to describe it. Your power would be almost limitless. You'd be the strongest magical boy this world!" So it is true...which brought me to my next question. "If I made a contract, would Sayo still have chosen to become a magical boy?"

Kyubey shook his head. "Sayo was responsible for his own wish. You had absolutely nothing to do with his decision." So it wouldn't have mattered if I made the contract back then or not. Sayo would have still chosen to be a magical boy anyway. "Why am I the powerful one?" I asked. It made no sense to me. I was the least talented, average guy in the world! So why me of all people? "I have no idea. The truth is your potential is on a scale that, theoretically anyway, shouldn't even be possible. I want someone to come explain it as much as you do.:

So even Kyubey doesn't have all the answers. I blinked in surprise. "Really?" Another nod. "If you released your power, you could do more than miracles. you could very well twist the fabric of the universe itself. Why you've been selected to have this power over anyone else, I can't even begin to guess the reason." Me too. It seemed so surreal. I would never have thought I could do so much. "You know... I never thought there was anything all that special about me. I always thought I'd just stumble through life, not really amounting to anything much, never being able to help anyone, or be of any use at all." I looked down sadly at the ground. "It was really frustrating and I felt all alone. But I figured there wasn't anything I could do about it."

"But the reality is different, isn't it? Mado, if you wished it, you could even become the god of this world." Me, a god? If I could make that big of an impact on the world, could I do whats impossible even for Kyubey? "If that's true... would I be able to do stuff that even you can't do, Kyubey?" "Like what?" He asked. My answerwas obvious. "Like if I went ahead and made a contract with you, could I turn Sayo back to normal?" He nodded. Hope grew in my chest. It was possible! "That would be like child's play for you. Would that be worth trading your soul for? Would you like to?"

I won't hesitate any longer! I nodded. "Yes. For Sayo, I would! I'll it. I wanna be... a magical..." Before I could even finish the sentence, Kyubey suddenly had several gaping holes shot through his body, collapsing with a soft 'thunk'. Blood was gathering under him. I couldnt even process what the heck just happened before I saw Homura-kun, transformed with a gun in hand. It fell to ground as he turned to look at me. Somehow I figured out what had happened. "What did you do? You didn't have to kill him!" I yelled.

"You idiot!" Homura-kun said. "Why do you do that? Why do you always sacrifice yourself like that?" I could hear his voice slightly shaking as he spoke. "Calling yourself useless and meaningless... Stop treating yourself like you don't matter! Why don't you ever think about all the people who love you?!" He cried out, slowly falling down to the ground. He put his arms on my shouldera. "Stop being such a fool! There are so many people who would be sad if you died. Why can't you understand that?! What about the people who are trying hard to protect you?!"

I couldn't bear seeing Homura-kun in pain like this, I never want to see him sad like that ever! The feeling of deja vu hit me again like a strong wave this time, like we've been in the same position before...but why? "Homura...I get the feeling we've done this before..." I looked down at him. "I-Is that true? Have the two of us met before?" "I-I cant..." Homura-kun was in no shape to talk it seemed like. He might need some time alone. And as much as I want to comfort him right now, I had to go find Sayo.

"Sorry...I have to go find Sayo now." I apologized. I felt bed leaving him here like this, but I'll find a way to make it up to him. For now I had to find Sayo before it was too late. "Wait! Sayo Miki is..." "I'm sorry." I said one last time before I ran up the stairs to the subway. "Wait. Mado!"

-Homura's POV (for the first time ever!)-

He was gone. There's no stopping him from learning the whole truth now. "You knew there was no point in doing that. You don't learn, do you?" I looked at the fence, that thing was still alive. " I have plenty of spares, you know. But don't make me use them up for no reason. Its such a waste." I rode to my feet as that thing ate it's supposedly dead body and swallowed. "It wasn't a waste. I was able to stop him from making a contract with you after all." I stated.

"You know, that's the second time you've killed me. But this time, you showed me what your technique is." My eyes widened at this. He finally figured it out, about my power. "That was time manipulation, wasn't it?" Its pointless to deny it now, now that he's witnessed it first hand. He noticed my expression and did what could be a smirk. "I thought so. I've suspected it for a while but I wasn't sure. You're not from this timeline, are you?" But now that he knows, all bets are off.

"I know what you really are, and I know what you're planning." I revealed to that creature, but he didn't even seem fazed that I knew this at all. "Uh-huh. That's why you've been trying so hard to spoil my plans. Do you wanna change Mado Kaname's fate that badly?" When it comes to Mado, I have no hesitation at all, as long as he's safe, I don't care what happens to me.

"I do. And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to stop you, Kyubey." I turned around sharply to look at him, my hair blowing in the wind as I did. "Or should I say... 'Incubator'?"

-Kyo's POV-

It took almost all day but I finally found Sayo. He was sitting on a bench at the subway stop. Im relieved. I found him before it was too late. I sat down next to him. "Finally, I found you." I grabbed a stick of Pocky from the box and started chewing on it. "So, how much longer are you gonna do this stubborn thing, huh?" I said while chewing. "Im sorry if I caused you any trouble." Sayo said.

I blinked. That doesn't sound like him at all. Somethings up after all. "Seriously?Doesn't sound like you at all." He only nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I just don't care anymore. I can't remember what I thought was so important, what was worth protecting, you know. It's all blank now, doesn't make sense anymore." Now he was really scaring me. What happened to the confident, smug Sayo I know? He opened his hands to reveal his Soul Gem as I turned to look at him.

"Hey, come on." I gasped. His Soul Gem was completely black! There wasn't a single trace of the light blue it was once anywhere to be seen! Balance means good and bad have to zero themselves out, right? That's what you said... or something like it. I think I understand what you mean now." He looked at me, his eyes didn't have any fight in them at all. "No no no! Don't do this Sayo! Whatever you're doing just don't do it!" I tried to reason with him, but he ignored me and continued.

"The good thing is I did save a few people. But the bad thing is... I got angrier... and my heart filled up with envy and got so bad, I even hurt my best friend." He paused. "For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery. That's how it works for magical girls, and that's how it is for me. But you know.. in the end..I wanted you to know.." tears were pouring down his face "That I love you." His gem was even darker than before. Its color was almost like.. Sayo said one last thing to me. "I was stupid... so stupid...:" his Gem transformed into a Grief Seed and hatched right in front of my eyes. "Goodbye.. Kyo...I love you!"

The ground was falling apart all around as Sayo's body was blown away by the fierce wind the ex-Soul Gem was generating. The force smashed me against the window. I grabbed on to the rail bars like my life depended on it and the scenery around us changing dramatically. "Saayoooo!"

Kyubey stood on top of a cell tower, looking down on the scene that was unfolding below him. "On this planet, you call men who have yet to become adults boys. It makes sense then, that since you'll eventually become witches, you should be called magical boys."

All that could be seen from his empty eyes was the completed barrier of a certain boys Grief Seed

~-Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Ending:Magia plays-~

"I know this sounds kinda crazy but...The thing is we don't know she can be saved yet or not."

"So there's still hope for that. I'm not gonna give up."

*~Mahou Shonen Mado Magica Episode 9: I'd Never Allow That To Happen~*

Me: *blows my noses with a tissue* the feels! Why Sayo.. why?! *blows nose again. *sniffles* so what do you think of the new chapter? Another revelation about the magical boys is finally revealed! As is Sayo's feelings for Kyo but then this happens. Whhhy? *blows on tissue some more*

Homura:*sighs* since that idiot is in no shape to continue.. I'll take over for her. If you loved the chapter please review and, or like and favorite. It means a lot to her and inspires more work to be done with her. Or if you have any questions and suggestions for the author regarding the story or anything in general, leave a review. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find something to cheer her up so I don't have to hear her sobbing anymore.

*walks away dragging Infin behind her* until next time.


End file.
